When It Rains It Pours
by Queen Bee 101
Summary: When Blair agrees to go to the moutains with Serena for Christmas, she had no idea what was in store. The couples get snowed in and friendships are ruined and sparks turn to flames. Includes J/N, D/S, and most importantly B/C.
1. The Arrival

*Blair Waldorf hated the thought of spending the weekend with her close "friends", but she knew that it must be done. She and Serena ever since they were little girls would go up to the mountains for Christmas with their families, but this year they were ditched, and now they were planning on staying with others.

"Is it necessary for us to invite these… things to go with us? You know I love Natie but the rest are a waste of space, S," she groaned as she followed Serena to the cab. Serena smiled over her shoulder at her. Sometimes Blair was a pain but that's what Serena loved about her. And the way that Blair owned everyone with that icy stare and red lips of hers. They were the pair to bow down to.

"B, give me a break. You already said its okay. It's just Nate, Dan, and Jenny. It's only a couple of days. You will survive. We'll be in the same house and we'll get to go skiing. Try to make the best of it."

The two girls got into the cab and Blair slammed the door. Serena rolled her eyes and Blair got the hint. She really did need to try to get along with everyone. "But you forgot the part where we're leaving for almost two weeks. Thank you for not inviting Chuck Basshole along though. I would for sure not be attending this event if that's the case." Serena's face got all mashed up but Blair did not see that as she was busy pulling a cigarette out of her purse and lighting it. Serena rolled down the window and Blair took a drag before answering her now ringing cell phone. "Speak of the devil..." Blair whispered as she answered it.

"What do you need, Chuck?" Both sets on eyes in the car were rolled.

There was a deep chuckle and that sent shivers up Blair's spine. That was nothing that she'd reveal however. "I wanted to be the first to inform you dear Miss Waldorf that I will be joining you on your Christmas trip. I even got you a present."

_Hopefully it's him… _Blair shook her head, erasing those thoughts from her brain. Dirty thoughts of Chuck Bass was not what she needed right now. Serena invited him and she knew it, but that's okay because she secretly wanted him there. The game of cat and mouse is what kept her alive inside. Not a complete ice queen.

"Well that's nice Bass, I'll be sure to keep my bedroom door locked in that case."

Chuck Bass was her drug and they both knew it. But neither of them could admit their feelings for each other so it was a lost cause. This weekend Blair was going to find a distraction; possibly a cute boy in the lodge or a ski instructor.

"My dear Blair, you forget that I have a key to all the doors. It is the Van der Bass holiday house after all. You won't be safe anywhere."

_That's not a problem, _Blairthought. Without saying another word she hung up the phone and threw it into her purse. Quickly she took a long drag on her cigarette and crossed her legs in a pissed off manner.

Serena was able to read her body language and knew that Chuck was messing with her. "Hey Blair, it will be okay. It's Christmas and he is my new brother. We'll all be here and he'll probably stay in his room anyway." Blair rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Just trust me, it will be fine. You can even stay in my room if you want to."  
"Don't worry about me. Dan will probably be in your room anyway and don't deny that. Even though it is sickening to me, I'm sure that he'll try to get back with you. I'm not completely oblivious to Daniel Humphrey."

Serena smiled at her best friend. "I'm just glad that you wanted to share the holidays with me. It will be a blast sweetie, don't stress out about him. After all he is Chuck. Just another Basshole." With that last comment the two girls cracked up and sat back to enjoy the ride to the house.

* * *

*After arriving at the Van der Bass holiday home and unpacking all their bags, Blair walked into the living area to find all the guests except Chuck. He was late to arrive as always. She surveyed the room and still could not believe she wasn't dreaming. Nate the un-great, Daniel _Hump_hrey, and Little J. This was her idea of a nightmare. Quietly she sat down on a leather loveseat and admired the wonderful decorations and large windows of the home. At least something beautiful could come out of this train wreck.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she thought that was odd. Everyone needing to talk to her would be here; that only person being Serena.

**I'll be home late mon cheri, don't wait up. I'll find the bedroom.**

_Chuck._ Is it necessary for him to be such a creep? Although the text did give her a bit of satisfaction, it also made her quite worried for what this trip was going to bring. She could not give into his game.

Serena came and sat down next to Blair and read the text. "Oh B, that's so creepy. Thank goodness you'll be in my bed." The other three in the room raised an eyebrow.

"Who's threatening to get in your bed?" Dan questioned with a laugh. Serena gave him a dirty look.

"Chuck is the only person capable of being that creepy. I thought he wasn't coming because he's mad at me?" Nate asked Serena and she shrugged.

"He's just my step-brother and that was by force. It will be okay guys; please don't make it all awkward. Hey Little J, you want to go get in the hot tub with me?" Jenny nodded and Blair rolled her eyes. Of course Jenny would want to be with Serena, they all know that she idolizes her.

Nate shifted his weight in the chair as Jenny got up from next to him and the two strutted out of the room. The two men looked at Blair. "Hey, you want me to call him and tell him to not show up? I just want you to have fun." Nate was always trying to play the big brother roll.

Blair put her phone away and looked wide eyed at the boys. "Chuck is playing a game and I refuse to play by the rules. So now I'm in it for the kill." She stood up and started to walk out of the room toward the bedrooms. "Humphrey, Archibald, come get in the hot tub. I want to relax before the skeez gets here." Then bombs will be dropped because wherever there's a Waldorf and a Bass, there is a war zone.


	2. The Basshole

*That night after dinner and a hot bath, she decided to crawl into bed. Serena showed her to one of the guest bedrooms before saying goodnight and telling her she's welcome in her room if she gets lonely. Nate and Jenny had one room and Dan had his own. The thought of Dan staying in his own room all night made her laugh and she took a mental note to not visit Serena's room after all.

The sheets were red and silky and felt amazing on Blair's skin. She undressed into just her lacy black underwear and lit a couple of candles by her vanity. Even though she was just going to bed, she wanted to feel not so alone. But shortly after laying in bed, she realized that she could not fall asleep this way. Quietly she slid out of bed and put on a robe and slippers. She opened the doors to the balcony and lit a cigarette. Even though they cause cancer, it was a habit that she just could not break. She sat in a patio chair and pulled her robe tighter around her. The silence made her start to think about this trip. About how no matter how much she tells herself that she cannot stand Chuck, he is the only thing that keeps her sane.

Without wanting to finish that thought, she put out her cigarette and walked back inside. After shutting the doors, Blair turned around and let out a scream. Lying on her bed was Chuck Bass and he had scared the crap out of her.

He smiled. "I know you're excited to see me Waldorf but people are trying to sleep…. or that's what they claim to be doing." Blair set down her lighter on the dresser and gave Chuck an icy glare. "Now, now my darling B, I'm sorry I scared you. I just didn't want to bother you while you were smoking."

"Chuck I want you out of my bed and out of my room. You are so creepy when you just pop up! God you are such a…."

"Watch your mouth missy. I was just unpacking my bag and then I was planning on getting in bed. You have any more closet space?" he questioned as he got off the bed. Blair bit her lip.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to sleep in here Chuck. I don't want to get herpes just by sleeping in the same bed with you. Lord knows where you've been lately." She strolled over to the bed and sat down. Chuck folded his arms and looked down at her.

"You'll find out what I have after tonight. Are you wearing anything under that robe Waldorf?" Chuck began to walk over to her.

"Don't touch me! Get out Chuck!" Blair screamed at him; sucks for those actually trying to sleep in the house. He gave her an icy glare and started toward the door. Blair bit her lip. She did not want him to actually leave. "Fine you can stay in here for tonight, but nothing funny and clothes on while you sleep." Chuck half smiled and turned to face her.

"Darling B, you know you're the apple of my eye so you should just give in." He took off his jacket and put it over a chair. Blair got under the sheets and then took off her robe.

"That will never happen and you should just get over it."

"That is not possible. I will be sure to get on it however." Blair did not watch him, but she knew that he was getting undressed. Footsteps were heard over by the vanity and then the candles went out. Her breath started to catch in her throat as the covers were pulled back next to her and soon warmth was felt on her skin. Chuck ran his fingers up and down her back, and then to her shoulders for a back rub.

"What'd I say about wondering hands? No funny business and I mean it, or you can go stay in your own room." Chuck rolled onto his back and laughed.

"This is my room in the house, Waldorf. Nice try though. If anything you will finding a different bed." God he was good.

Blair rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Chuck started to play with her hair and then ran his fingers over the nape of her neck; his favorite part of a woman's body. "Just give in Waldorf, I know you like it," Chuck whispered in her ear.

"You disgust me Chuck," Blair said but they both knew she didn't mean it. The way she melted under his finger tips was what gave it away.

Chuck glided his hand from her neck down to her waist. He pulled back and forth on the fabric of her underwear line. Blair's air caught in her throat and Chuck began to kiss her back. The heat of his breath was enough to make Blair buckle. He began to slide his fingers under the fabric and Blair let out a small moan. Chuck grinned and continued on to find just where she liked it. He felt her body tense up as he began to rub. "Chuck this isn't a good idea. I don't know where your hands have been this past couple of months."  
"Practicing to please you," he replied and she bit her lip. He was certainly the devil.

Just as Chuck place a finger in Blair, a knock came at the door. "Go away," Chuck managed to say and he slowly pulled his finger in and out. Blair was speechless.

"Hey it's Serena; I need to talk to Blair for a minute." Neither of them replied. "Chuck, what are you doing in Blair's room anyway? Have you both finally killed each other?"

He sighed and removed his hand. Quickly he made his way out of bed and over to his red satin robe in the bathroom. He picked it up and opened the door. Serena stood in the hallway with her blonde hair messy from sleep and a light blue slip on. She had her arms folded and shot Chuck a very nasty look. "What do you want sleeping beauty?" he questioned, returning the icy stare. She looked past him and saw Blair lying in bed with the sheets pulled up to her chin. Blair just smiled at Serena and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't even want to know what you two are doing, but we have a problem, B. If you haven't noticed, it's been a snow storm outside and they're predicating that we'll be snowed it for like a week."

With that Blair's eyes opened as wide and possible. "No!" Serena nodded her head in agreement. "This is like a fucking scary movie. I'm going to need my own room then." Chuck looked over his shoulder at her and rolled his eyes. _God he's so sexy _Blair thought to herself and then shook the thought away.

"Looks like you'll be needing a shower too, B. Want to get in the hot tub?" Serena questioned and Blair grinned. She went to get up and then realized that she couldn't.

"Give me a minute and I'll be right out, S." Serena started toward her room and Chuck shut the door. He turned on the light and Blair got out of bed.

"Sounds like we'll have our own party in the hot tub, but I have to warn you Waldorf, this isn't the first time I've had a blonde and a brunette." Blair rolled her eyes and grabbed her Juicy Couture bathing suit out of a drawer.

"Girls only, Bass. Looks like you get a bed to yourself." She changed in the bathroom and put on a headband, then started to walk out of the door. Chuck was out on the balcony doing lord knows what. He was probably drinking and having a cigarette. Good old Chuck never stopped doing that. Quickly she walked out of the room and down the hallway to the backdoor.

She found her way into the hot tub with Serena was soon joined by Dan (claiming to not be able to sleep, but B knew it was because Serena wasn't with him) and Chuck, who sat across from Blair and could not keep his gaze off of her.

"So what do you think our mom's will say B, when they hear that we're stuck out here in the snow? Makes them wish that they were spending Christmas with us?" Dan had his arm around Serena, and she was glowing. They were totally back together.

"I have no idea; they'll probably call us nonstop to make sure that we're still alive. Thank goodness I brought my gifts otherwise you guys wouldn't have anything to open on Christmas," Blair commented. She looked over at Chuck and he was staring at her. '_Fuck off._ She mouth to him and he smiled at her. He enjoyed that he made her uncomfortable.

"Well that's nice of you Blair. I'm kind of glad that it ended up this way. Not having to worry about the big city is nice." Dan was so pessimistic, and she could not see how Serena liked that. He was so mopy all the time.

"Humphrey, don't start to get all mushy on us." Dan and Serena glared at him. Chuck was an ass. "I just wish that I wasn't stuck here with people like Humphrey and Archibald. It's like a damn horrendous dream. The kind where not only do you wake up naked, but you also have a vag." Both the girls started laughing and Dan looked disgusted.

"So I was thinking Dan, that maybe we should hit the sack. I'm starting to feel quite drowsy. I think the champagne is starting to take its toll." Dan nodded and the two started to make their way out of the hot tub. Serena looked back at Blair. "And B, make sure that this repulsive boy doesn't mess with your head too much. Goodnight you two. Chuck, play nice."

"Don't worry little sister; I was only planning on biting." Serena and Dan laughed as they made their way back into the house. Chuck's eyes once again rested on Blair and she shifted in her seat. He made her so uncomfortable.


	3. The Game

*After about five minutes of uncomfortable silence, Blair excused herself and made her way back into her room… her and Chuck's room? That had an interesting ring to it. _Mrs. Blair Cornelia Bass_… She thought to herself as she undressed and got into bed. That would never be happening because not only is he incredibly gorgeous, he is also a complete asshole and man whore. Sleeping with him is like having sex with all of New York and Europe combined. Lord knows where else that boy's penis has been. Blair didn't even doubt men and animals these days. She smiled her herself as she drifted off to sleep wrapped in sheets.

That night she had wild dreams and after waking up, she found Chuck was not next to her. She got out of bed and made her way down to Serena's room and no one was there. Next she went into Nate and Jenny's room and yet again another empty room. From the light outside she could not tell what time it was, it was just grey clouds and snow.

She made her way back into her room and took a shower; wherever they were they'd find their way to her. The hot water and soap helped take away the stress of Chuck Bass anyway. The temptation was so strong but she needed to fight him. She needed to be sure that he didn't win. If he won then he'd just leave and there wouldn't be a fight anymore.

"Darling, I didn't know you were in the shower, I thought you'd gone off to breakfast with the others. Mind if I join?" Blair rolled her eyes and continued to rinse out her hair.

"Yes I do mind, and I can talk to you in a minute when I'm out of the shower. Why don't you go and eat something? All that whiskey last night had to have shown up this morning." After she went to bed she knew that all he did was sit around and drink and smoke.

"Mmm I love when you're feisty, Waldorf." The door shut and she was alone once again in the bathroom.

* * *

*Once dressed, Blair found her way into the living room where the group was spread out watching television. There's not much to do when you're snowed in. Serena was on one of the leather couches with a plate of fruit, and Blair sat next to her and grabbed an apple slice. Chuck was in a chair in the corner of the room reading what looked like a book, but Chuck does not read books. In his other hand was a glass with brown liquid. _Whiskey._ Blair knew exactly what was in that cup.

"You know Chuck; all that liquor is going to kill you before you turn thirty." The group giggled and Blair did not look at him. He was burning holes in her with his eyes and she knew this. Serena turned around to look at him.

"She's right you know big brother. You're not going to leave anymore for us."

"You don't drink any dark liquor Serena. And you can't tell me Archibald and Humphrey are going to drink it." The two men shook their heads no and Chuck smiled. "That's what I thought."

Blair sat there for a moment before biting her thumb nail and turning around to look at Chuck. He raised an eyebrow and got that evil grin of his. "Waldorf?" he questioned and Blair smiled. They had a way of communicating without words.

_I want you _Chuck mouthed. That was of no surprise to her. Chuck always wanted something he couldn't have. "Hey, B?" Serena questioned and Blair quickly turned to face her best friend. Serena winked at her. "So I was thinking that we could do something fun tonight. Like make dinner and then play a game."

"Good idea Serena. What kind of game?" Jenny asked her and Blair rolled her eyes. She did not play well with Little J.

"Like truth or dare, something so amazingly dumb that it wastes a few hours."

Chuck stood up and set down his book. "Or we could skip the games and just all go to bed and get naked. That's what's going to happen anyway and we should all just admit it."

Nate let out an uncomfortable cough and Dan looked over at him and Jenny. Nate's eyes met Dan's and he smiled. "Listen Dan, that's not what goes on with us and I don't even have to sleep in her room if you don't want me to." He just waved his hand at Nate and Serena went over to sit by him.

Blair looked at all the couples in the room and stuck out her tongue. Chuck walked over to her and grabbed her hand in his. She looked up at him with longing eyes, but only he saw that. "Blair, would you like to watch a movie with me downstairs?" She bit her lip and nodded.

"No funny business though Bass, I don't trust your hands or mouth." Chuck laughed and helped her stand up. The group gave them a look as they walked down the stairs.

"If you guys do it please be sure to warn us. I don't feel like walking in on that," Serena commented and Blair rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I would suggest just not coming down here at all then." With that Chuck and Blair walked downstairs.

* * *

*After watching "Cruel Intentions", a choice they both made, Blair stumbled upstairs to help Serena make dinner. While in the kitchen they talked about Nate and Jenny, and prepared spaghetti and salad. They'd have red wine with dinner and vodka and cranberry juice later. Blair felt funny about playing a game with group, and couldn't figure out why.

"Hey B, should I even ask what happened while you were downstairs?" Serena asked as she helped Blair carry the dishes to the table.

"Nothing happened; otherwise I would have thrown up." The two girls laughed. Serena made her way into the living room and told everyone that dinner was ready. The group made their way into the dinning room and around the table.

"This looks amazing guys. Thank you for dinner," Jenny commented before they all dug into their food. Blair and Serena smiled at each other, and Blair looked over at Chuck. He must have been on his third glass of whiskey and looked like he may be getting sick soon. She just sighed and continued eating.

* * *

*Dan and Nate helped the girls put away dinner and clean the plates once they were done eating. They all resumed their spots in the living room, only this time Blair sat on the edge of Chuck's chair. Why the sudden change in Chuck and Blair? Maybe it's because Blair sees now just how lonely Chuck Bass really is. Or maybe it's because Chuck can see the real Blair Waldorf. They really are great for each other.

"Okay, I'll go first! B, truth or dare?" Serena questioned. Blair raised her eyebrow at her best friend and Serena smiled.

"I can't believe I'm the first one picked. How about a dare?" She was feeling quite feisty. Chuck sensed this and placed his hand on her back. Blair tensed and awaited the dare from Serena.

"Let's see… I dare you to play the rest of the game in your underwear!" The group laughed and Blair turned red.

"This is my kind of game dear Waldorf. Take it off." Chuck shifted to look at her as she began to undress. She tried to look like she wasn't uncomfortable, but being this close to Chuck in her underwear always made her feel funny.

"Okay, it's my turn. Natie, truth or dare?" Serena knew what Blair was going to do; create drama. This is Blair's gift.

"Truth." Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Is it true that you can Little J have done the deed?" Nate started coughing and Dan glared over at the two.

"I don't want to know the answer to this, but Blair did hers so you should answer this," Dan commented.

Jenny looked up at Nate as he answered. "Yes, we have."

The room went dead silent and Dan looked like he was going to kill Nate. Jenny was blushing and Blair was satisfied. Chuck put his mouth up to Blair's ear. "Looks like we aren't the only ones keeping busy." She swatted his hand away.

"I guess now it's my turn… Chuck, truth or dare?" Nate and Chuck made eye contact and they both looked like they wanted to kill each other.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're in love with Blair?" Serena sat there with her mouth open and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Chuck looked Blair in the eyes and she smiled. "No, that is not true."


	4. The Truth

*Blair sat there for a moment, not knowing how to respond to that. Serena looked at her best friend and expected her to start crying. It wasn't that Blair was in love with Chuck, it was the fact that they were in love with each other. Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf were perfect for each other, so why did Chuck deny it?

"Chuck, it's your turn," Jenny said, trying to make the mood a little lighter in the room. Chuck tried to look Blair in the eyes but she was looking at Serena will an icy expression. She wouldn't let Chuck know he hurt her. Serena admired Blair for that very reason; she didn't let her emotions take over.

"Dear little sister, truth or dare?" Serena pushed hair out of her face and thought about it very carefully with Chuck.

"Dare."

Chuck got an evil grin and the group knew she was in for trouble. "I dare you to kiss Archibald." Serena rolled her eyes and made her way over to Nate. Dan and Jenny exchanged glances and Blair watched as her best friend kissed her ex boyfriend. They closed their eyes as their lips pressed together and then slowly pulled away. Serena started blushing as she made her way over to Dan. There was a spark there, but no one wanted to say anything. The room was silent until Serena asked Jenny truth or dare.

"I pick… dare." She wasn't getting a dare from Blair so she thought she'd be safe.

"I dare you to kiss Chuck." Jenny got a look of disgust and made her way over to Chuck. Blair looked away, not wanting to see Chuck kissing another girl. Jenny leaned in and just as their lips were about the touch, Chuck moved his face and Jenny kissed him on the cheek. Serena wanted to call him on it, but she knew that he did it so that Blair wouldn't be hurt.

Jenny walked back over to Nate and looked at her brother. "Truth or dare, Dan?" He looked over at Serena.

"Truth?" Nate and Jenny laughed at his response.

"Is it true that you lost your virginity to Serena?" Of course, the little sister wanted to be in his business now.

"No, Serena was not my first," Dan replied and Serena looked at him wide eyed. Blair half smiled, knowing that tonight there would be an amazing fight between the two. The air grew heavy between the two until Dan coughed.

"Okay I guess it's my turn. Blair, you're up."

She shifted on the arm rest as Chuck looked up at her. Yes it was Blair's turn once again.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She was already in her underwear, what else did she have to lose?

"I dare you to kiss Nate." Nate was getting all the action tonight. Blair rolled her eyes and made her way over to him and Jenny. Nate looked her in the eyes and she got goose bumps. She could feel Chuck's eyes on her back as she leaned in and kissed Nate on the lips. It was dry and unwelcome, and Blair couldn't wait to get back over to Chuck's chair.

"B, it's your turn," Serena said as she eyed her best friend. Nate now had a smug of red lipstick on his lips.

Blair looked down at Chuck and he grinned back up at her. "Bass, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

She thought there for a moment. "I dare you to… strip down and play the rest of the game like that."

"That's simple Waldorf, now we're even," he commented as he started to strip down to his boxers.

"Oh no Bass, I said strip down. That means you get naked." The group started laughing as Chuck sent her a nasty look. Slowly he pulled off his boxers and covered up his manly parts. Everyone could not stop laughing at the sight of Blair in her underwear and Chuck naked.

"This is your best one, B. Chuck's turn!" Serena squealed as they continued to crack up.

"I think this game is over." They all shook their heads no. "Fine then, can I go back to Waldorf then?"

"I guess if that's who you want to ask, and then go ahead," Serena replied.

"My darling Blair, truth or dare?" She looked at him eagerly.

"Truth." Chuck was the only person she wanted to be honest with.

"Who did you lose your virginity to, B? Wasn't it Nate?" he questioned and everyone raised an eyebrow. All eyes were on her.

"Actually, it was not Nate." Everyone looked shocked and Serena covered her mouth. "It was Chuck…."

The room went silent.

* * *

*After everyone decided to quit playing the game, the couples decided to watch old videos of them as children (not including Dan and Jenny, but the other four), and drinking their hearts out. Blair was with Serena in the chair, and the two were having a blast watching the four of them in the bath tub and running through the snow in diapers. Blair was still her underwear, but Chuck had gained underwear and a red velvet robe.

"So when were you planning on telling Chuck that he was the first before Europe?" Serena asked Blair in her ear.

"That's not anyone's business and he doesn't even care. He thought it was Nate and now they know the truth." Serena couldn't believe that Blair was so okay with the situation. She would kill herself if Chuck Bass knew he took her virginity.

Nate and Jenny were whispering things to each other and laughing about naked, baby Nate. Dan was sitting close to Blair and Serena and thought it was cute how close Serena and Blair were back then. Chuck however, dear Chuck, was sitting in the kitchen, and they all knew he was probably either drinking or doing something Chuck worthy.

"I should probably go check on Chuck. You want anything from the kitchen?" Serena asked Blair and Dan as she went to stand up.

"I've got it S, don't worry about it." Blair stood up and walked toward the kitchen. Chuck had his back to her and his cell phone up to his ear. Blair hid around the corner and listened to his conversation.

"Listen, I'm snowed it and it sounds like we're going to be stuck here for longer… Look, I know you miss me, but I can't do anything about it… I'm sorry but trust me I'll talk to you later, okay?... I'll text you in bed…. Don't stop thinking about me."

Blair could not believe her ears. After Chuck hung up the phone, Blair walked in nonchalantly and opened the fridge. Chuck leaned up against the counter and smiled at her as he slipped his cell phone back into his pocket. Blair pretended like she didn't hear anything.

"What is wrong with you, Waldorf? You are lacking circulation in your face." Blair just sighed and grabbed more cranberry juice out of the fridge.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm not feeling so great." She poured about more vodka than juice into the cup.

"Blair, I want to talk to you about the game…" Chuck started and Blair put her hands up.

"I do not want to talk about it, Chuck! I didn't admit anything that everyone didn't know. You don't love me, and I don't love you. I'm pretty sure there's no harm there."

Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him. Blair shot him a nasty look as she suddenly was close to him. His cologne smelled amazing and gave her chills.

"Listen Bass, I really don't want to talk. Let me just get hammered and then fall asleep. You can even sleep next to me."

He smiled and ran his finger tips up and down her arms. "Waldorf, you need to admit that you care." She started to get those shivers again. "I never knew I was your first."

"It's not important now. I just want to go to bed." Chuck smelled her hair and then let go of her arm. He looked her in the eyes.

"Okay, let's go to bed then Blair." She wanted to smile and be happy, but there was someone else on his mind and the phone call proved it. Quickly she stepped back from him and downed her drink.

"Listen Chuck, I can handle myself. I will be going to bed in a minute and I would like it if you didn't come in there tonight. I should have known that you'd never change. You will always be a pig." Chuck looked confused and Blair just walked out of the room.

"Blair!" She whirled around to find that he had followed her into the hallway. He looked down at the ground. "You heard my phone call, didn't you?" Blair didn't want to own up to it but she shook her head yes.

"It doesn't matter to me who you're dating Chuck. You and I could never work. You've already proven that to me." He was silent. She nodded and walked into the living room.

"Goodnight all, it's time for me to go to bed. S, I'll text you when I get in bed." The blonde nodded and hugged her best friend goodnight. Blair walked down the hall and down to her bedroom. She opened the door and sighed as she found Chuck lying in the bed. He had his shirt off and he looked her in the eyes.

"Blair, I need you to listen to me…" She rolled her eyes and started to grab a slip out of her drawer.

"I don't want to hear it Chuck. It just sounds like everything else you have to say. I just want to go to bed. It's okay; I understand that I don't mean anything to you."

She pulled the slip over her underwear and took off her bra. Chuck just sat there watching her intently.

"You need to understand that she means nothing to me." Blair opened the patio door and stepped outside for a smoke. Chuck turned off the bedroom light as she stood freezing outside in her slip, taking slow drags off of her cigarette. She could hear him shifting in bed and everything told her that he had something important to say.

Quickly she put out her cigarette and shut the patio door behind her as she stepped inside. It was pitch black, so she stumbled over to the bed and pulled the sheets back. As she crawled into bed, she felt Chuck's up wrap around her.

"Chuck, please don't start this. Not tonight, I just need some sleep."

He was breathing on her neck now and he laced his fingers with hers. Oh goodness, the charm of Chuck Bass was beginning to kick in.

"Blair, I need to tell you something…" He left her hanging for a moment and her breath caught in her throat. _Don't give in B. He will only ruin you. _"I need you to be around me. I need you with me. Blair, you mean everything to me."

For a moment she almost let out a tear, but she remembered the phone call. "Why did you say the exact same thing to someone on the phone?" Chuck became silent.

"Because there is someone else but I will break it off. Just say the word Blair. Those three little words…"

Blair let go of Chuck's hand and became silent.

"Blair?"

"I don't think so Chuck. I think you should go to bed." He rolled over and Blair laid silently as a tear rolled down her cheek. After five minutes of dead silence, Blair looked over at Chuck. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Blair." Chuck rolled over and pulled her into a kiss. She was startled and realized that she broke her own rule. She was addicted to him. Chuck Bass was her biggest weakness. It's a good thing that Blair was like a drug to him. B and C were meant to be.


	5. The Baby

*The next morning Blair Waldorf awoke in someone's arms. It wasn't Nate or the Prince of lies, or even a friend. She awoke in the arms of someone who had deeper meaning than anyone in her life. Someone who saw the real Blair and not just the Ice Queen everyone else saw. But she knew that eventually all good things would come to an end and she would have to deal with the heart break of Chuck Bass once again. Ignoring those thoughts, Blair rolled over on her side to look at her phone. Missed calls and texts were not new, but the latest Gossip Girl text was interesting.

**SPOTTED:** Serena Vander Woodsen and Blair Waldorf snowed in with N, C, D, and Little J. Will love blossom or will heads roll? Wherever there is a Bass, Waldorf, Archibald, and Vander Woodsen, there is sure to be drama. Word on the street is that Blair and Chuck have been playing nice though. Hmmm… maybe B and C are the next King and Queen of the UES.

Blair set her phone down and sighed, she wasn't home and people still knew what was going on with her. Some things really never did change.

"Good morning B," Chuck managed to say as she found him looking over her shoulder. She half smiled at him and turned back to her phone. Who would be tipping Gossip Girl off? Serena would be sure not to share the information about Chuck, but Little J may not have learned her lesson.

"Good morning Chuck, I don't exactly want to talk just yet. I'm going to get in the shower." He watched her intently as she got up and stretched. She wasn't even shy about being in the nude. This was a trait that drove Chuck crazy. Why the sudden choking on B's part however? Regret maybe?

In the bathroom, B brushed her hair and teeth, and then paused to look at herself in the mirror. She felt funny, like something was different about her. Bulimia had always made her feel like she and she was hoping it wouldn't come down to that this weekend. Chuck always made a good and bad part of her come back, she just didn't want to fall down again. A hot shower could always wash away those bad feelings.

Once out and dressed, B went outside to sit in a freezing lawn chair. It was literally a winter wonderland and she should think it was so romantic. Too bad she was in love with Chuck Bass whom was sitting next to her smoking a cigarette. "Would you like one, B?" he asked as he grabbed one of the pack. She smiled.

"I'm not feeling too well, I don't think I should. Might make it worse." He nodded, but looked the slightest bit concerned.

"You don't regret last night do you, B? I mean if you do then that's okay." She knew that hurt him to say, but she did not know what to say.

"I do not regret telling you that Chuck, I just don't understand how Gossip Girl knows how we're doing all the way out here. I mean I thought you and I were the only people who knew what was going on with us." The term 'us' in itself made her happy inside. He again nodded his head and grabbed her hand. They sat looking at the snow holding hands. Sure it wasn't something that happened every day but it had meaning; Chuck and Blair Bass meaning.

* * *

*Around ten, Chuck finally got in the shower and Blair made her way into the kitchen with the rest. Dan and Serena were making pancakes and Nate and Little J were talking about something completely irrelevant to Blair. Serena looked at her and smiled, but she could tell something was wrong with her best friend. She had a glow; some type of radiance, but something was also bugging her. "Hey B, how was your night?"

Blair looked at her best friend and smiled. It was a lame attempt at acting nice, but she didn't want to open up again about anything; no Chuck, no feeling sick, nothing. "My night was fine. Everyone sleep okay?" she questioned with a devilish grin. She knew what they were doing at night, she defiantly was not dumb.

The couples smiled and nodded. Dan looked up at Blair and he had a smirk. Oh lord, he knew something. Blair avoided his eyes and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Hey Blair, how did you guys…. sleep?" He started laughing and so did Nate. Guys are disgusting.

"We slept very well thank you. Nice and hard," Chuck commented as he walked into the room. Everyone giggled except Blair, who looked like she was going to kill him.

"Oh I'm sure you did, Chuck, maybe in your dreams. B, you want something to eat?" Serena asked as she grabbed a plate for her. Blair shook her head and sat down at the bar next to Little J and Nate. Everyone looked at her oddly, and then went back to what they were doing. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me S, I'm just not feeling very good. What is the plan for today?" Blair wanted to pretend like nothing was wrong, and Serena knew this.

"Well we were thinking about stumbling out of the house and going sledding. You want to go Blair?" Jenny asked her and Blair honestly considered it.

"I actually might, but I have some stuff to do today. Hey, did everyone get the latest Gossip Girl text? I think it's interesting that she knows about us all the way out here." No one looked guilty.

"Yeah I think it's funny too. But it's not a big deal, B. Can we go talk?" Serena asked her best friend. Blair nodded and stood up. Serena grabbed her hand and looked over at Dan. "Hey, you can go into the garage and find the sleds." He nodded and the two started down the hallway. Once in Blair's room, the two sat on the bed and Serena sighed. "So what's going on with you guys? I mean you are so distant."

"I know and I don't mean to be, but S, things got serious last night and I don't even know what to think." She and Serena still held hands, and Serena looked deeply concerned. She could tell how torn up Blair was about something.

"Well what happened last night that made you take off so early?"

"Ugh when I went into the kitchen Chuck was on the phone with a woman and he was being all Chucky and I knew it was someone he was with before he got here. So I told him I heard him, and he chased me into the bedroom to try and solve things. Of course I did not want to listen so I ended up going to bed." Blair tried to explain what happened the night before.

"Oh B, I am so sorry. So what happened after you guys were alone?"

"Well, Chuck went on to tell me that he would stop talking to her if I told him how I feel."

Serena put a hand over her mouth. "What did you say?"

"After awhile, I told Chuck that I love him."

There was silence and then Serena smiled. "What did he say!?"

"That he loves me too."

The blonde started clapping and squealing, then hugged her best friend. "I am so happy for you, B! I hope that he can really change. So what is wrong then?"

Blair looked down and she almost felt like crying. Serena pulled her back into a hug. "What's wrong?"  
"I think I am just sick. I've been throwing up and I can't tell if it's my bulimia or what. I can't tell anyone though, S. I don't want my problem to be back." Blair started crying and Serena just held her tighter. The two then started bawling, and did not even hear the door open. Serena looked up to see Chuck standing in the door way is disbelief. His face completely dropped when he saw Blair and Serena both crying.

"What is going on? Are you girls okay?" Chuck asked the two. Blair whipped her eyes and looked up from Serena's shoulder.

"Oh we're okay. Listen, B, I'm going to let you talk to Chuck." She stood up and let go of Blair's hand. "I'll be getting ready to go outside. If you don't want to go then I understand. I love you, B."

Blair nodded and watched as her best friend exited the room. Chuck shut the door behind her and turned to look at her. She knew she had make up on her face and that she probably looked ridiculous, but she did not care. Maybe, just maybe Chuck actually wanted to help her.

"I know you probably don't care, but I do have something to tell you." He nodded and sat down next to her, replacing Serena. She looked him in the eyes and suddenly Chuck looked concerned, almost vulnerable to feelings.

"Well since about two years ago I have been sick, and lately I've been worried that maybe it's come back. I don't like to tell anyone but Serena knows and she seems to be worried about me. I just don't want you to think differently of me."

"Whatever you have to tell me, I promise I will never use against you. I would much rather know your weaknesses to help, than to watch you suffer." Chuck held onto her hand and whipped away a few of her falling tears.

"Chuck, I have a problem. I have a problem and it's just horrible to deal with." She looked into his eyes, and knew that it was okay for her to tell him. "For the past two years I have been struggling. I have bulimia."

His face completely fell and Blair started crying again. Chuck pulled her head to his shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, Blair. You are going to be okay," he repeated over and over again.

She finally stopped crying and looked up at him. "I'm just embarrassed but I can't help it anymore. Sometimes it just gets out of control." Chuck had never looked so serious.  
"You will be okay Blair. I can promise you that." He kissed her and Blair suddenly understood how she felt. Although Chuck was ridiculously handsome and a huge player, he was here for her and he told her that he loved her. She honestly believed that he did.

"Chuck, what are we doing?" Blair questioned as she pulled away from him. She did not want to leave the cabin and have him tell her he regretted his feelings for her.

"We are going to see how things go, and maybe make our relationship public. I don't want to ruin us again." She nodded and then leaned back into a kiss.

* * *

*After an hour and a half of a Chuck and Blair heavy make out session, Nate managed to stumble into the room with his snow gear on and give the couple a grin. Blair looked up with him with innocent eyes, and Chuck gave him a devilish smile while he had red lipstick smeared all of his mouth. "Yes Archibald? Must be important to interrupt something…. so entertaining."

Nate tried to look okay, but in some way he looked sick. Chuck did tend to have that effect on people. "Oh actually Serena wanted me to come in and make sure you guys were okay. We actually worry when a Waldorf and a Bass enter the same room." He laughed and the couple smiled. "She just wants you guys to join the group but she'll get it if you guys are busy."

Blair looked at Chuck and she knew what he wanted to do. He would stay in bed all day if he could, but she had a best friend to attend to. "Natie, tell S that we'll be out in a minute. Sledding sounds like fun." He nodded and walked back down the hallway. Chuck sighed and sat up.

"Nice way to kill the mood, Waldorf." He ran his hand through his hair and straightened his shirt.

Blair fixed her hair and pulled her sweater back on. "Sorry Bass, I'll make it up to you tonight." They exchanged a lustful glance as they crawled off the bed one after another.

"Mmm, I'm sure you will, Waldorf." Chuck started to tuck his shirt back into his pants. Blair began to pull her jacket on over her sweater. "You do owe me after all these nights of teasing."

She gently hit him but couldn't keep a smile off of her face. Although Chuck Bass is another name for the devil, he was becoming her sweetest sin. Maybe Blair Waldorf liked it.

"B, I just wanted to tell you that what you told me honestly stays between us. I am not that evil. I know this is weird but you're the one person I do not want to hurt." Blair finished putting on her hat, gloves, and scarf, and then looked over at Chuck. She was glowing and he thought she had never looked so beautiful.

"Well thank you. Although that is coming from a Bass, I do want to believe you. Just please don't let me down."

"The only thing I'll be doing in laying you down. Now, go entertain Serena and the others for awhile so that you can come back and get in bed." Blair smiled and walked over to him.

"What are you going to be doing?" He held onto her hands.

"I will be in the den talking to my father. I'll be sure to have him tell Eleanor that you are okay since you haven't called her." Blair rolled her eyes at her mother's name being used.

"So basically you're telling me you're just going to sit in a chair, on the phone, while you drink whiskey and smoke a cigar?" Chuck laughed.

"Oh Waldorf, you know me so well."

The front door slammed shut and they knew that they were about to be interrupted again. Blair kissed him on the lips, a kiss that lingered for about twenty seconds, then turned and walked out of the room. She met Serena in the hallway and smiled at her.

"I think I love him," she commented and the pair giggled.

"I think you're crazy," her best friend replied as they linked arms and strolled out of the house.

* * *

*Chuck listened to Blair and Serena until they exited the house. He heard Blair tell Serena that she loved him. Someone loved the infamous Chuck Bass; something no one thought could ever happen. He truly did not want to hurt her, but it tended to be in his nature.

Before he could stop himself, he walked over to Blair's phone and picked it up. He knew that he shouldn't be going through her phone but he needed to figure something out. There was a lot of dirt on other people in her in-box, but one message from Serena stood out.

**B, there's a test you can take. It'll be easy. –S**

Chuck shook his head and moved onto calls. What could Serena and Blair possibly be talking about? Something girly and dumb he was sure, but then Blair's outgoing calls made him second guess himself. Blair had called her doctor. Sure it could have been about her bulimia, but wouldn't she be calling someone located in a rehab center and not her gyno? Of course Chuck Bass knows what gynecologists do for a living; vagina doctors. What could Blair possibly need to ask?

He set down her phone and walked out of the room. Located in the kitchen already were Dan and Nate laughing about something Chuck was so uninterested in. He could not stop thinking about what was going on with Blair. This could not be discussed with anyone however, so he would have to figure it out by himself.

"Hey Bass, would you like a drink?" Nate questioned as he poured himself a glass of vodka and sprite. Chuck nodded as he sat down at the bar. "Whiskey?"  
"Do I drink anything else?" Chuck asked them and they laughed.

"Well you would think you drink water, but whiskey is defiantly healthy," Dan replied. Chuck glared at him. Humphrey was the last person he wanted to deal with. Although he was trying to be nice, Dan was always sarcastic in a bad way, and that drove him insane.

"Lay off him Dan, I mean Chuck is dating Blair." The two boys laughed and Chuck rolled his eyes. Nate handed him a glass of whiskey and ice, and he began drinking it.

"Listen, you two can fuck off. Blair is really not as horrible underneath and I don't appreciate you two giving her shit. Maybe she's going through more than you think. Believe it or not she does have feelings." The room was dead silent. Did Chuck really just stand up for a girl? Being stranded in this cabin really was helping him out.

"What could Blair possibly be going through? She can ruin everyone else's lives but when it comes to her own she can't deal? Doesn't seem quite like Blair," Dan commented and Chuck pointed at him.

"Really Humphrey, you don't know shit about any of us here. Not even your little sister, otherwise you'd know that she was fucking Archibald. None of you except Serena have gotten to actually know her. Maybe you wouldn't be so pathetic Humphrey if you actually got to know people." Nate came and sat down next to Chuck at the bar.

"Well I don't need to get you know you, Chuck. We all know you're a disgusting pig whom has tried to fuck almost the whole female population of New York." Dan looked serious and Chuck just wanted to punch him.

"I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about Blair, and you know nothing about me Humphrey. I managed to fuck girls you jerk it to when you're home alone while Serena's out at parties. Now I'm fucking the girl that gives all of you wet dreams. Natie here can't even believe it. I would do my research before I start spewing shit. I expected better from a writer." Dan slammed down his fist on the bar and Nate held up his hand.

"Shit, enough you two!" He turned to Chuck. "Now what is wrong with you two? I know you're not really mad at Dan."

Chuck looked at the counter and shook his head. "No, but I do have a question."

"Yeah, what's up?" Nate asked him as he placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"Well I overheard the girls talking about a friend or something and I think they might have been talking about one of them. I'm not very educated on womanly things and I thought you guys might know more." Dan and Nate leaned in closer since this could possibly involve their girlfriends.

"What do you know Chuck?" Nate questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

"Come on Chuck, you need to tell us." Dan was not only worried about his girlfriend; he was worried about his little sister.

"I don't exactly know what they were talking about, but I heard a certain doctor being talked about and I know they're a gyno. None of these girls have multiple partners so I can rule out STDs, so I'm trying to figure out why they need to contact this person." Chuck downed his whiskey as the boys pondered it.

"Could it be an infection?" Dan asked and Chuck shook his head. "Maybe they have an irregular period?"

The entire group of boy's eyes widened and they all shook their heads no. Sure they knew nothing about their girlfriend's periods, but they did not want to consider that option.

"Well you know Chuck, most gynecologists are OB/GYN's," Dan commented and Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what are those?" Nate looked over at Dan.

"They're baby doctors."

The boys froze and Chuck choked on an ice cube. Dan and Nate looked over at Chuck and suddenly Nate understood. He looked his best friend in the eyes and he could not believe it.

"Oh no, it's not Blair is it?" Nate would kill him if Blair was pregnant.

Chuck jumped out of his chair. "Fuck no it's not Blair! She is sick and you two better not tell them that I told you about this!"

He stormed into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the counter. Quickly he went into the den and threw himself into an armchair. He lit a cigar and took a swig of whiskey. His phone held the number of Blair's gynecologist after he put it in there. For a long time he pondered calling her. Finally he hit send and put the phone up to his ear.

* * *

*"Hello? This is Doctor Wilson. How can I help you?"

Chuck could not believe he was calling Blair's doctor, but he needed to know since she wouldn't tell him. "Hello, this is Chuck Bass and I am a close friend of Blair Waldorf's. She suddenly fell very ill and she wanted me to call you immediately. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong but she informed me that you could help."

The doctor sighed and Chuck was afraid she wouldn't tell him. "Before I give out information to a complete stranger could you answer a few questions for me? What is Blair's middle name? And how you are related to the Waldorf family?"

Anyone in the Upper East Side could answer those questions but Chuck did not tell her this. "Her middle name is Cornelia and I am Blair's boyfriend."

"Oh well it's a pleasure Mr. Bass. Now what has she informed you of her condition? I hope to be of more assistance."  
"Well Blair hasn't been feeling well today and she's told me that she's been throwing up a lot lately. She did not eat today and seems to have lost her glow. She just doesn't seem enthusiastic today."

There was a pause. "Well has Miss Waldorf informed you of her condition?"

Chuck shook his head even though no one could see him. "Yes, I am aware of her condition."

"Well all I could tell her is that she could very well be relapsing and that's why it probably wasn't there but I would be sure to test at some point during your trip. The stress could be causing all of this."

Whatever the doctor was saying was not making sense of him and he was worried he was missing a vital part of the story. "Wait, slow down, Blair obviously hasn't told me everything."  
"I know you can help Miss Waldorf since you're her boyfriend. Although she does have a problem, vomiting, stressing, lack of interest also mean other things."  
"So what are you implying doctor?" Chuck was no worried to hear the answer.

The doctor sighed once again. "Well what she's going through could actually be very serious."  
"She has bulimia, of course that's serious!" Chuck almost was yelling into the phone. He lowered his voice knowing anyone could be trying to listen to their conversation. "I do not understand what you're implying."

"Listen Mr. Bass, Miss Waldorf has missed her period and is showing symptoms of being pregnant. Although it is very possible she is not, it is an option and I personally think she should take a pregnancy test."

Chuck's air caught in his throat and he sat with his head in his hands. After a long paused he finally started breathing again. "Okay, well thank you for the information doctor. I'll be sure to tell Blair."

"Listen Mr. Bass, if it's any recollection, I'd be sure to pass on the same information to Miss Vander Woodsen. I spoke to the two this morning and it would be in everyone's best interest if they figured out what's going on with them."

Chuck got an evil smirk on his face. This made the situation better. "Thank you doctor, I'll be sure to tell them both."

He hung up his phone and sat in his chair in disbelief. After downing almost half the bottle, he smoked another cigar. The front door slammed shut and the girls were heard entering the house.

"Where's Chuck?" he heard Blair asked Dan and Nate in the kitchen. The two boys were muffled but a minute later Blair and Serena made their way into the den with Chuck. They couldn't stop smiling, and giggled as they fanned away the smoke of his cigar. Serena sat down on the couch and Blair sat down on Chuck's lap.

"Well hello Mr. Bass, how have you been?" Blair questioned as she leaned in to kiss him. Chuck did not kiss her back, and she pulled away confused. "What's wrong?"

He was silent and the two girls looked at him strangely. "I was in our room and your phone went off so I decided to answer it. I'm actually kind of worried about what I heard."

Blair raised an eye brow and stared him in the eyes. "What's wrong Chuck?"

"Are you pregnant?" he asked her and her face dropped. She was silent and he looked over at Serena. "Are you?" The two girls could not answer him and he let out a chuckle.

"I wish someone would have informed me when this problem popped up. I hope that you plan on taking that test because I think Dan and I would like to know the answer to that question. I'll be in my room." Chuck gently pushed Blair off of him and grabbed his bottle and his phone. He started out of the room and Blair started after him.

"Listen Chuck, I was going to tell you, I just wanted to take the test!" Blair said as she started to choke up.

Chuck couldn't look at her. All he wanted to do was drink him to sleep. "Blair, don't bother coming in our room until you take that test. Tell Serena that Dan deserves to know although he is an idiot."

"Chuck, I can't take that test," Blair replied and Chuck turned suddenly to look at her.

"If you think you're pregnant you need to take that test." He had never been so serious about something in his life.

"I won't be yours," Blair commented as she looked down. Chuck suddenly got angry.

"I fucking know this Blair! If you are then you won't be able to be with me. But for Christ's sake you need to know!"

She walked over to Chuck and grabbed his hand. "I will take the test but I want you to be there with me. Please be there for me Chuck. You promised."

He looked down and then in her eyes. He couldn't hurt her. "Okay I'll be there for you. I'll be there for you and Serena. I can't break that promise."

Through her tears she smiled at him and Serena walked up to them in the hall. "I love you Chuck Bass," Blair whispered to him. He couldn't help but to smile at her.

"The weird thing is that I love you too Blair Waldorf. It will be okay no matter what." The three started to walk down the hall toward the bathroom. Serena held hands with Blair and she held onto Chuck with her other hand.

"What if I am?" Blair suddenly asked him as Serena opened the door and got under the sink. Chuck watched as she set a pregnancy test box on the sink. He certainly never thought he'd be here.

"Then we go from there." He really did not know what to tell her.

"Will you leave?"

Serena took the tests out of the box and set them wrapped on the counter. He stared at him.

"Chuck, answer your girlfriend," Serena told him as she rolled her eyes.

He flipped her off and sighed. "That won't even scare me away. I love you Waldorf. I might even have to marry you."

Serena and Blair's jaws dropped and they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Chuck Bass had feelings…

"Well, first things first, you should wait outside unless you'd like to hear us pee," Serena commented as she pushed Chuck out of the room. Blair looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll be right outside Blair. Don't freak out," Chuck commented. Serena started to close the door and he kept eye contact with his girlfriend.

"I love you," he told her and she nodded.

"I love you too!" she called through the door and Chuck laughed.

The two girls were heard unwrapping things and peeing and flushing. Chuck just sat in the hallway with his back against the wall. This was all too much to handle. He was able to admit last night that he actually was in love with Blair Waldorf and now he had to deal with her possibly being pregnant? They are eighteen and should be dealing with this but they were in the situation so he would help her deal with it. They had always had something special; a spark that he could not find anywhere else.

There was about ten minutes of silence in the bathroom and Chuck did not even want to know what they were doing in there. He did not want to deal with this, he wanted both of them to come out of the bathroom and say it was negative so that they could continue this trip with liquor and sex. That's the only two things Chuck ever wanted out of life.

The door opened a crack and Blair stuck her head out. "We can't look, Chuck; will you look for us please?" He really did not want to but he promised Blair so he stood up and nodded. She let him in and then shut the door behind him. Quickly she hugged him and then sat down on the ledge of the bathtub with Serena.

"Which one is which?" he asked as he looked at the top pregnancy tests face down on the counter.

"The one on the left is mine and the other one is Blair's," Serena replied. Chuck just stood there for a moment and then went for Serena's. She was just his little sister, not capable of having his baby.

He picked it up and looked at it. Then he grabbed the box to compare the colors of the lines. Blair and Serena were both crying and holding hands and couldn't even look at him. After that he grabbed Blair's and compared the lines once again.

"Hey," he said and the two girls looked up at them. They were adorable with the tears and the girly response to a scary situation. "Listen, they're both blue. Neither of you are pregnant. But now I need to go to bed."

The two girls squealed and hugged. Chuck exited the bathroom after throwing away the tests and made his way into their bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. Blair made her way in and smiled at him. He just rolled over and pulled the blankets tighter. Right now he just did not want to talk to her. There was a lot he needed to think about.

Blair stripped down to her undies and got in bed with him. She turned off the lamp and rolled over to face him. "You can talk to me, I know you're probably mad but I was waiting to tell you."

"I wasn't so much mad, I was just worried about you. But while I was waiting in the hallway, I couldn't help but think that you could be pregnant. That was probably the scariest thought that has ever crossed my thoughts."

She laced her fingers with his and listened to him breath for a minute.

"To be honest Blair, no matter how much I wanted it to be negative, I also wanted it to be positive and I know that sounds insane but it's true."

This was something she did not understand. Did Chuck really love her? "Why is that Mr. Bass?"

There was a long pause. She was worried he'd fallen asleep.

"Because then I would have a reason to have you the rest of my life."  
That's the first time Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass cried in the same room. That is also the first time in almost a year that B and C made love and not just lust. Would another pregnancy test be needed in the near future? We can only but hope.

* * *

*Eight o'clock is what was read on Blair's phone as she pulled herself out of Chuck's arms. He laid there smiling at her and playing with her hair. Although she wished this moment would never end, she knew that they had to join the group to tell them they're alive. The thought of her being pregnant was so scary, but at the same time gave her relationship a meaning. Chuck was something that gave her so much hope and happiness, and she was so scared of him leaving her.

"What's bothering you?" she asked him as she glanced over at him. He raised an eye brow as he pulled the sheets off of him and crawled out of bed.

"Nothing is wrong; I just can't get over how great that was." She smiled to herself knowing that he was finally hers. Chuck Bass finally found someone that wasn't a European model or a New York hooker.

"Well thank you Mr. Bass, but seriously don't lie to me. I can read you like a book." He was getting dressed while she lay there naked under a sheet. Why the sudden rush?  
"Sorry B, I just have a lot on my mind," he said as he turned his back to her to put on his watch. She raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what was wrong with him.

"You lied to us didn't you? You read the tests wrong!" Blair exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. He didn't turn around and she knew that he was just trying to make the two girls happy. "Chuck Bass you better fucking answer me!"

There was a moment of silence and then he turned to look at her. "Only one was negative," he replied quietly.

The tense in the room weighed down on Blair and she could not believe it. She was not out of the clear and Chuck lied to both of them. Now either she or her best friend could be pregnant, which means that someone's life is basically over.

"What do you mean? Who did you lie to?" Blair was now pissed. What gave him the right to lie to either of them? He promised her he wouldn't hurt her anymore and this was defiantly hurting her either way.

"Blair I don't want to talk about this right now. You guys chose not to look at the tests you took so now you can live with that." Before she could reply, he went into the bathroom and slammed the door. She looked over at the night stand and noticed there was an empty bottle of whiskey. In the bathroom she heard him coughing and she knew exactly what he was doing; all the liquor and no food was catching up to him.

Quickly she stood up and pulled on sweats and a shirt. Without warning she felt so horrible that she raced to the bathroom door. She knocked a few times and the bathroom was quite.

"What do you need?" Chuck asked her and she continued to knock.

"I would open the door unless you want me to throw up all over your belongings," Blair replied and the door quickly swung open. He stood out of the way looking concern as she knelt over the toilet and started heaving. Chuck grabbed her hair out of her face and with the other hand rubbed her back.

"You're going to be okay, B. I promise," Chuck reassured her.

"Am I pregnant?" Blair finally asked him as she sunk down next to the toilet. He sat their crotched looking her in the eyes.

"No, you are not," Chuck finally replied. Blair held her hand up to her mouth. Serena was pregnant. Not her, but Serena.

"Explain the sickness," Blair retorted.

"You're sick?"

"Not good enough," Blair commented as she stood up. Chuck looked up at her.

"You're not though Blair, your test was pink." She looked at him wide eyed.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Blair squealed and he stood up shocked.

"Oh my, you're pregnant?" Chuck questioned. Blair put her hand back over her mouth and nodded.

"Were they both pink?" This was a question they both thought about.

"Yes, they were." Chuck hugged her and she sighed.

"We're both pregnant?" Blair and Serena always had been best friends.

"That is how it seems," Chuck replied.

"I thought you told me one was blue!" Although she had no energy, that girl was ready to pack a punch.

"Well actually one was blue and one was pink."

Blair just sat there and did not even know what to say to him. He was confused and was probably so drunk he didn't even know. "You don't even know, Chuck. I mean what am I suppose to tell Serena? Oh sorry you're brother was so drunk he can't even tell us who is pregnant."

Chuck laughed and shook his head. He thought the whole situation was ridiculous. "Waldorf, you need to chill. It's going to be okay. Serena is pregnant and you have bulimia. I mean your doctor said that's possibly why you missed your period."

Blair's head was spinning; what color was her test really? Chuck obviously was not reliable after drinking, and now she could possibly be telling her best friend she was pregnant. That will be such a huge surprise to her and Dan. There's no way he'd stay with her.

"Chuck, S cannot be pregnant. That will ruin her relationship." Chuck rolled his eyes. The two held hands and walked out of the bathroom.

"It's just another thing to ruin Dan's life so I'm sure he'll love it. Pessimistic-asshole," Chuck commented. Blair turned in horror to look him in the eyes. She was pale.

"No, don't say it will ruin them! I don't want to tell her if that's what you really think!" He looked at her questioningly, not quite understanding what Blair was so considered about.

"What's going on that I don't know?" Chuck question and Blair sighed.

"If Serena were to be pregnant, it would not exactly be Dan's." There was a long silence and then Chuck smiled and started laughing. He was a prick but she cared about him. "Don't laugh!"

"Then who's is it?" Chuck laughed and Blair rolled her eyes. Of course he wants to know all the dirt. He is exactly like her. They will defiantly destroy people together once they're home.

"You have to promise me you're not going to tell anyone!" Blair told him very seriously. He held out his pinky and she latched hers onto his. "If Serena's pregnant then it would be…. Nate's."

After Blair said his name, Chuck started cracking up and almost couldn't control himself. Classic situation for Serena, she broke up with Dan so she fucked Nate Archibald. If it weren't for her being his new sister he probably would have been in that place; now that frightened him.

Serena walked down the hallway as if on cue, and Chuck looked at her with excitement in his face. She giggled and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's up Mr. Bass?" Blair almost wished that she wouldn't have asked that question.

"Actually it turns out your legs have been what's up, Miss Vander Woodsen. So who's going to tell Nate?" Serena's jaw dropped and she glared at the couple.

"B, you told him! I can't believe you two!" The blonde was nervous and embarrassed and Blair didn't blame her. Chuck Bass was not a force to be reckoned with and now he held information on her.

"Listen S, I know you're mad at me but once you heard the explanation you'll understand. Let me start off by saying that when we called him Chuck Basshole we are right, and he knows so information he left out when he read our tests." She didn't want to give Serena even more to deal with, but the blonde looked like she expected news like this.

"What didn't you tell me, Chuck?" Serena sat down in the doorway with her head in her hands looking up at the couple. Blair walked into the bathroom as Chuck told her.

"Your test was pink, Serena; which makes me an uncle." He couldn't break it to her in a nice way; it had to be a classic asshole way. Blair stepped back into the room to look at her best friend. Serena buried her face in her hair and hands and legs. She began to sob and Blair knelt on the floor next to her.

"It'll be okay, S. For once I'm glad our parents have money. This isn't the end of Serena Vander Woodsen. If anything this is a new beginning for you." Serena put her arms around Blair and Chuck knelt down next to them.

"Not only will I be letting my family down but what am I going to do about Nate and Dan? I can't just keep it from them. I'm pretty sure it's their problem too," Serena commented and Chuck nodded.

"If anything one of them will take responsibility, but you really don't know who the father is? I mean sure I hate Humphrey but I don't think he'll just abandon you." Blair looked Chuck in the face, and saw nothing but compassion for once. He wasn't going to bring Serena down, he was going to act like a big brother and help her through it.

Lily was going to be mad but she wasn't going to disown her, and Serena would never consider getting an abortion. Chuck was just going to play the part of getting Bart to hide her or send her away for awhile… preferably nine months. Even if it came down to it, Blair would go somewhere with her or have her stay in her house. Serena was family and she would never let her go. Blair could never hurt her sister.

"I'm just going to tell one of them that it's there's. If I tell Nate then I'll be loosing Dan and if I tell Dan he'll know that my cycle didn't match up to the time we were together. He's going to hate me either way."

"I think that they'll both understand however you want to play this," Chuck replied. For once he was right; either boy would love to end up with Serena Vander Woodsen.

* * *

*Once the events of the day had come to a close, the group sat out in the living room watching dumb reality shows and sipping on drinks; wither they were alcoholic or not, no one could tell one from the other. Serena and Blair had both resorted to putting their night gowns on, and one sat on the couch next to Dan, the other sat on Chuck's lap. Sure none of the group actually wanted to see Chuck and Blair PDA, but they didn't say anything so Chuck kept playing with Blair's hair and making her giggle. They were the UES couple that should have worked two years ago, but time let them heal and now they were able to finally be together. B just forgot one critical detail; Chuck had someone at home that he had forgotten to let go. For now she at least thought he'd let her go.

"Hey guys, should we play a game? Totally not truth or dare this time, but something fun?" Jenny asked them from the comfort of Nate's arm. Blair was going to laugh if S chose N, because then Little J would be left all alone; again.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean I'm tired. What were you thinking of?" Serena of course didn't want to play, she is pregnant after all.

"How about spin the bottle?" Chuck questioned and everyone's eyes grew wide. Leave it to Chuck to come up with a game like that.

"Only if men kiss as well," Blair replied and all the girls started laughing.

"You're planning on making it a gay game?" Nate raised an eye brow at her. Chuck obviously was making a bad impact on her mind.

"Well I'm sure you'd all love to see me and S kiss, so why can't you? I mean I think it'd be hot if you kissed Chuck. Just no Humphrey on his lips," Blair glared over at Dan and he laughed.

"Sounds good to me."

The group started laughing and Blair sat up so that they could actually play. "I'll go get the bottle!" Jenny cried as she raced into the kitchen.

"No sibling kissing though," Serena commented and she looked over at Chuck. He winked at her and Blair stuck out her tongue. He laughed and kissed her.

Something in Chuck's pants started vibrating and Blair scooted over so that he could look at it. His eyes widen as he looked at the screen. "Hey, I'll be right back." Blair stood up and let him get up. Quickly he walked down the hallway toward the kitchen area. A few seconds later Little J made her way back into the room with an empty whiskey bottle; Chuck's of course. "Ready?" she questioned as the group started to form a circle on the floor.

"Little J, did you run into Chuck in the hallway?" Blair asked the little blonde.

"Ummm yeah, I did. He was on the phone with a Victoria? I don't know who that is but he sounded pretty upset," Jenny replied and Serena and Blair both raised an eyebrow.

"Victoria? Who is that?" If Nate didn't even know than no one here would know this girl. Why would Chuck be talking to another girl and he sound upset? Hmmmm, maybe Chuck's not being so honest with his Queen B after all.

"Whatever B, let's just play. He'll be back in a minute and then you can ask him," Serena knew how confused Blair was, but she wanted to take her mind off of it. "You get first spin, B."

Blair grabbed the bottle with her petite hand and spun the bottle right in the middle of the circle. They all watched as it spun round and round. Finally it landed on Nate, and he raised an eyebrow. Blair looked over at Little J to see her nervous, so of course she smiled at her and made her way over to her boyfriend. The brunette grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. It lasted almost 30 seconds, involved some hot kissing, and when she pulled away, Nate almost looked happy. It's weird how the ex's tend to miss what they don't have. Nate took the bottle in his hand and spun it around, keeping eye contact with Blair the entire time. He looked down when the bottle landed on Serena. S half smiled, suddenly feeling very guilty of all the things she wasn't sharing with him. She sucked it up though and gave him a peck; nothing hot and heavy however.

After five minutes of game play, Chuck made his way back into the room and sat down next to Blair. His phone was put away and he looked okay. Lord knows who this Victoria is. Blair just smiled and held onto his hand next to her. "Who'd you have to kiss?" he asked her. She would just leave out how hot her kiss with Nate was.

"Just Natie, nothing special, and then he had to kiss S. You weren't here so I didn't have a good chance of kissing you." He just looked down as Serena's bottle landed on Blair. The two girls started laughing.

"This I think us men have been dying to see for the past… hmm… eighteen years?" Nate said and the three guys suddenly had a lustful look on their face. Poor Little J is not as sought after as the Queen B and S are.

Blair and Serena met in the middle of the circle, and Serena grabbed onto the back of Blair's hair. The brunette put a hand around Serena's neck, and both girls sure shared a very hot kiss. Lasting almost a minute and involving tongue, the boys sure got a show. Chuck and Nate both started clapping and Jenny and Dan just looked at them in disbelief. They pulled away and Dan had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"That was fucking hot you two. You know, I've never been with a blonde and a brunette quite like you two," Chuck commented and the two girls laughed. Although he would never actually sleep with Serena, he'd always teased the two.

"It was even better than a porno and that's amazing," Nate joined in and Little J almost looked taken back. Blair gave a fake smile her way.

"Don't mess with the big girls unless you can actually compete Little J. We are known for being sex symbols in our group. Guess you're not material," Blair told her. Dan looked upset for a moment, but she knew that he agreed with her and Little J shouldn't be competing for a title she can't handle.


	6. The Affair

*That night after the game was finished, Blair and Chuck made their way back into their bedroom. Blair went in to wash her face and to brush her teeth. It had finally stopped snowing outside and it looked like within the next couple of days they could be leaving. Christmas was just a day away and Blair couldn't help but thinking what Chuck could have possibly have gotten her. _Hopefully it consists of him wearing nothing... _Although she did love him, it was habit for her to shake those thoughts out of her head. Chuck Bass was still considered dirty to the rest of the UES so she had to at least pretend she wasn't attracted to him.

"Waldorf, you get lost in there?" Leave it to Chuck to be a complete asshole. She sighed. Quickly she spit the rest of her toothpaste into the sink and set her toothbrush down on the counter.

"I'm coming, Bass."

He laughed in the other room. "You're damn right you are."

She couldn't help but smile. He gave her this woozy feeling in her gut and she thought that maybe, just maybe, it could be the feeling of love. Or possible bulimia, but either way it's a perfect match for Chuck Bass. Whatever it was, Blair proceeded to take off her sweater and jeans, and walked back into the bedroom in her underwear. Chuck was sprawled out on the bed with a glass of whiskey in his hand. His eyes widen, and she pretended she didn't notice.

"You really think that talking like that is going to get you anywhere?" He raised an eyebrow at her. When Blair took control it made him crazy inside.

"It used to take me many places. My favorite was inside you." Blair grinned that devilish smiled that showed on those perfect red lips Chuck always loved, as she crawled over to lay next to him. As soon as he could smell her and feel her body next to him, his coughed and placed a hand over the growing region of his boxers. The brunette didn't notice, so she laid her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. She gave his neck a light kiss, and that's not what put him over the edge. What did it was Blair Waldorf laying next to him breathing on his favorite part of his body besides his dick. She knew this, and tended to use this to benefit her.

"Don't tease, Waldorf." She rolled her eyes and sat up to look at him. His eyes were one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. Not only were they a deep brown, she could also read his emotions through them. Right now they were burning; he wanted her, she would not admit she wanted him.

With her deep red nails, she started tracing her finger up and down his arm. "What is your problem, Chuck? I thought you were ready to go to bed?"

"No, I told you we're going to get in bed. I never said that we were going to sleep." Without skipping a beat, Chuck grabbed the back of Blair's head and pulled her lips onto his. It was rough, dry, and tasted mostly of whiskey. Without complaining, Blair continued to kiss him while her body found her way on top of his.

"I do like it this way, Waldorf. Now, is there something you should say before we do this?" Chuck questioned. Blair raised an eyebrow at him as she began to unbutton his shirt. He could read the heat inside her by her face, but he needed to be sure that her feelings were for more than just sex.

"Fuck me now?" The way she said things so innocently made him unbelievably hot. She personally wished they weren't talking, but he was trying to get at something.

"That is what I like to hear you naughty girl, but I believe it's the other three words." He always had to play games at the wrong times. Blair rolled her eyes and started to kiss from his neck down his collar bone to his stomach. Chuck placed his hands on her back and started to run his finger tips up and down. She just about melted right there.

"I love you," she whispered his ear and then went back to his stomach region. He smiled and flipped her on her back.

"Not so fast, Waldorf. I have a few things to say." She watched him as he reached over to the nightstand and turned the light off. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, but pulled away when she pulled him closer to her. "I love you, Waldorf."

Blair decided it was time for Chuck to stop talking after he said those three perfect words, and pulled his mouth to hers. His tongue met hers as he reached with one hand to her back to undo her bra. She tossed it onto the floor, and moved closer to her lover. While the two shared a passionate make out session, Chuck started to massage her breasts. Blair moaned into Chuck's mouth, and couldn't believe that once again she was having sex with Chuck Bass. He wasn't just Chuck now though, he was the man she loved and he loved her back this time. Chuck started to twist her newly hard nipples in between his fingers and felt and Blair started to wilt beneath him. He pulled his mouth from hers and moved down to her breasts. He began sucking, kissing, and tasting Blair Waldorf's body, the body that haunted him since the night he took her virginity.

"Move along, Bass, it's been awhile and I'm not in a foreplay mood." He laughed. She never could be patient.

"You're bitch is showing, Waldorf. Just enjoy it for a moment." She let her body relax as she felt Chuck removing her underwear. She felt his warm breath in between her legs, and spread her legs to let him in. He placed two fingers inside her, and smiled as she started to buck as he pulled them in and out. As she got wetter he added another finger and started to twist her nipples once again. She felt hot, sweaty, wet, and completely ready for him to just give in. He felt her just about to peak, and removed his fingers. Quickly he replaced it with his mouth, and began kissing and sucking her most sensitive parts.

"Chuck, no more! Put it in now!" Blair cried out as she grabbed his head and pulled it up. He could see her body faintly in the dark, but he could feel her need; her desire. Quietly he removed his boxers and guided Blair's hand to his ever-growing erection. Realizing what it was, she started moving her hand up and down, putting Chuck in complete heaven. As his eyes started to roll into the back of his head, Blair grabbed it and pushed it into herself.

"Play fair now," Chuck commented as he positioned himself over her and started to pump in and out. Blair let out a moan and started to run her nails over his back. He pumped in harder, deeper, causing her to dig them in harder and moan into his mouth.

"Tell me you need me," Chuck told her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mmm, I need you Chuck Bass." He was in complete heaven; sweaty, naked, fucking Blair Waldorf heaven. The thought of what he was doing put him over the edge, and as he continued to pound Blair, she started saying his name much louder than she should, and he started to feel that pent up sperm about to find its way out.

"Blair, I don't have a condom on, I need to stop now," Chuck commented as he began to pull out. She sat up , hair a complete mess and throat completely dry.

"You have unfinished business, I am not done. Put it back in and quit crying. They invented the pill for a reason, Bass." The bitchy, in control Blair Waldorf was the hottest thing he'd ever dealt with.

Blair rolled over on top of him and place him back inside her. She started to rock her hips up and down, trying to get as much of his shaft as she could inside of her. Chuck grabbed her lips roughly and started to bounce her up and down quite hard on his dick. She made no attempt of holding on since he had a tight grip on her, she found her way to her own breasts and began twisting and pulling her own nipples. The two suddenly felt themselves nearing their peaks and Blair bit her lip. He continued his rhythm as he exploded inside of her, and she caught her air in her chest. Blair rolled off of him and into his arms. She could not believe what had just happened; making love to someone she loved.

Chuck placed an arm around Blair, and pulled the blankets around them. "That was amazing, B. You have quite the skill."

She giggled. "Why thank you Mr. Bass, you sure know what you're doing."

The couple lay there for a moment catching their breath, and Blair started to fall asleep with her head on Chuck's shoulder. He couldn't sleep however, he needed to say something to her. Now was the time since she was already drifting off to sleep.

"I'm seeing someone else."

Blair pretended to be asleep, but inside her stomach dropped and she couldn't breathe. Chuck sensed the sudden tenseness of Blair's body, and kissed her lightly.

"I thought you needed to know. I can't bring myself to not be honest with you."

"You're a little late, Bass. Do you love her?" Blair spat with as much bitterness as she could muster. _She was always a vixen._

"Not like I love you. I'm ending it once we get home." She then remembered that Jenny told her that he was talking to someone on the phone and he sounded upset.

"Her name.... Victoria. Little J overheard you. Victoria whom?" B questioned. The silence continued. Chuck was screwed now that Blair knew her name.

"That isn't important Blair. What is important is the fact that I love you and I will never leave you again." Without speaking, Blair sat up and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her robe and started toward the door.

"Please don't leave. Talk to me." He was going to just continue to hurt her while he was with someone else. She ignored him and continued to proceed out of the room. Quietly she shut the door behind her and made her way down the hallway to Serena's room. She paused in front of the door, but continued and proceeded to knock. Shuffling was heard and Serena came to the door with bed head and a night gown.

"B, what time is it?" Serena asked her best friend. Blair couldn't keep it in and began to cry.

"I don't know what time it is, but is Humphrey in here?" Serena nodded, but pulled her best friend into a hug.

"You can sleep in here with us, B. What's wrong?" Blair continued to sob, but let Serena led her into her room.

"Chuck has a girlfriend," Blair managed to say and Serena's face dropped. The two girls sat on the couch in the dark, while they listened to Dan snore.

"What?!" Serena gasped. Blair nodded and Dan shifted in bed.

"Serena, what's wrong?" he asked her. She held onto Blair's hand.

"Nothing, Blair's going to sleep in here with us," Serena told him.

"Sounds hot," Dan commented as he dozed back off. Serena laughed and even Blair let out a giggle.

"Let's go to bed and we'll deal in the morning," Serena threw out the idea and her best friend agreed. The two girls stood up and made their way over to the bed.

"I can't sleep next to pervy boy," Blair commented and Serena giggled.

"I will, you can sleep next to me." The two girls slipped into bed and laid there in the dark. Serena held onto Blair's hand, knowing that she was silently weeping.

"I love you, B." Serena whispered.

"I hate Chuck Bass," Blair replied. The two left it at that, and drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Assistant

*After tossing and turning all night, Blair finally laid on her back and listened to Dan snore. Her best friend still was grasping her hand, but had turned into a mess of blonde curls. She knew all too well what Chuck was doing right now, either packing his bags or in the study about to finish off yet another bottle of whiskey. _Alcohol poisoning serves him right. _Sure that was a little harsh, but what gave him the right to have someone else? He finally admitted that he loved her but he was attached to someone else? This situation made no sense.

She laid in complete silence running the conversation back through her head, trying to decode it.

_"I'm seeing someone else."_ The first blow to her stomach.

_"I thought you needed to know. I can't bring myself to not be honest with you."_ She wanted to believe him so badly, with everything she had in her, but he was cheating and cheaters cannot be trusted.

_"I love you. I'm ending it when I get home."_ Who was this girl who Chuck was seeing ? She knew that he didn't love this girl as much as he loved her, but she was still an important role in his life for him to have to wait to break it off.

The name. _Victoria._ She had asked him about the name and he shut her up. He looked nervous when she had said the name.

_"That isn't important." _Oh that information was oh so important to Miss Waldorf. With knowing the first name and knowing she was located in the UES with relation to Chuck Bass, oh she'd be sure to find out who this girl was. Why Chuck had to wait to break it off with her.

Blair sighed and finally pushed the covers off of her. Quietly she tried to loosen Serena's grip on her hand, without waking up the sleeping couple next to her. She rolled out of the bed and found her way out into the hallway. The hallway that did not belong to her house. It was Christmas Eve and Blair was not in the comfort of her own home. The house was warm though and there were lights on throughout the house, so Blair knew that she'd be able to take comfort in something.... or someone.

_He's up, he's been up all night. He's waiting for you._ Her veins filled with excitement as she rounded the corner and enter the living room. Although he did hurt her and she would never forgive him for saying that after sex, she was still a little girl about Christmas. She wanted to spend Christmas with the man she loved.... even if she didn't know if she was the only one he loved. _Ugh._ That thought made her sick.

The living room was quiet, except for a familiar movie playing on the television screen. _Breakfast at Tiffany's._ That brought a smile to her lips. What made it even better, was there was a Christmas tree set up next to the bookshelf. It had white twinkling lights all over it and was decorated with red and gold ornaments. Underneath it were mounds of presents, decorated in metallic colored papers and bows. There were even six stockings hung up on the fireplace mantel. Chuck Bass had really outdone himself this time.

"Oh my goodness. This is amazing," Blair commented as she sat down on the leather coach next to the chair Chuck was occupying.

He did not remove his gaze from the movie. He was upset. But instead raised his glass up to his lips. This time the liquid was clear, which meant it was either vodka or water; Blair couldn't guess which one. "Thought you might enjoy it, Waldorf."

Blair crossed her legs and pulled her robe on tighter. Although he's an ass, he did look completely sexy sitting watching her favorite movie, even though she knew he'd stayed up all night decorating for one of her favorite holidays. He was showing her commitment, the only way he knew how to.

"Listen Chuck, I have a bone to pick with you." He rolled his eyes. "But yes, I do enjoy it very much. It's beautiful."

Without skipping a beat, Chuck grabbed the remote and muted the movie. He did not look at her, but she knew why. He was afraid of letting his emotions show. "Talk."

"All I need to know is why you haven't cut it off yet. Who is she? If you love me so much than you should be able to end it." Chuck nodded, knowing that what she was saying did make complete sense. He turned his head and looked her in the eyes.

"The woman you're speaking of, Victoria, is my father's assistant."

They sat there in complete silence for about ten minutes. His news hit Blair like a ton of rocks, not able to comprehend what he had just told her. Chuck had been messing around with someone close to Bart? Someone so close to the businesses?

_"I'm ending it when I get home." _There was a reason why he couldn't end it here.

She placed a hand over her mouth as she finally understood. "What does she know?"

Chuck sat down his glass and leaned down to place his head in his hands. He was hurting about something and Blair could sense this. She got up and knelt down next to him. Blair placed her hand on his and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Chuck hurting what not something she wanted to see.

"You can tell me anything. This will never leave us." He didn't look up at her. "I love you Chuck Bass and this will change nothing."

Finally after pausing, Chuck tilted his head and looked Blair in the eyes. His eyes were watery and she knew this girl was really hurting him.

"She knows my dad's secrets. She knows his secret about the first building he ever built, and she knows my father's current state." Blair raised an eyebrow at him, not understanding why he never confided this information in her before. "My father is extremely ill."

This was a secret that she could guess. Bart was a wealthy businessman; of course he had his secrets.

"Chuck, I think you should tell your father that this woman is doing this. It's information he needs to know." Chuck nodded and stood up.

"No, I've slept with her and she can use that against me. She knows about us; about how I'm in love with Blair Waldorf. She'll find a way to ruin us. Or ruin my family."

There was no way in hell that this girl was going to out-bitch Blair Waldorf. She grabbed both of Chuck's arms and made him look her in the eyes.

"She has information on your father and on us, so what? Suck it up and take this bitch down. We've all made mistakes but they are always easy to fix. I love you and I can give you the best piece of advice you can get."

He half smiled at her, not understanding what she could possibly say. "Oh you do, Waldorf?"

"You just happen to be notorious for taking bitches down." They smiled at each other. "You're Chuck Bass..."

Those words echoed in his ears. _You're Chuck Bass._ She really did know exactly what to say to him to make him feel better.

"It ends tonight. I will handle it as soon as she's in the office." He smiled and grabbed Blair underneath the butt. Quickly he swept her into his arms. She kissed him lightly. "But for now, we're going to play like you're Mrs. Bass..."

Blair grinned. She loved hearing those two words. "Sounds naughty. I'm in."

Chuck carried her over to the couch and laid her down. The two started making out, with the most beautiful Christmas gesture Blair had ever seen behind her. Chuck Bass was in love with her. Chuck Bass was in love with Blair Waldorf. He was going to end his affair and come clean with his father. Hopefully now they could figure out their relationship without all the extras.

She pulled away from him for a moment and looked at him. He had always looked so rough to her, rugged and sexy. But he was different lately, he was soft and full of emotions. It showed in his taste, his touch, the way he moved around her. He was handsome and was finally hers.

That night they made love once more. This time Chuck was more careful and caring. Blair loved the feelings that he was giving her. Hope, love, and complete honesty. This time after sex they lay naked on the couch watching the movie wrapped in a blanket.


	8. The Night Before Christmas

The next morning Blair awoke to the sound of giggling and the coffee pot on. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at the scene around her. She was wrapped in about five blankets with Chuck on the couch. He was still asleep, but Serena and Dan sat across from them, wide awake, looking at them in awe.

"Morning Blair, how'd you sleep?" Dan questioned and the couple started laughing. Blair sighed but couldn't help smiling. She was laying on a couch naked with Chuck Bass, and the only thing keeping her friends from seeing them nude was about five comforters. The sight was quite funny.

"Oh, morning Humphrey," she turned her head to look at Serena. "Morning Vander Woodsen. I slept fabulously. How'd you two sleep after I left?"

The two held hands and Blair knew that Serena still had not told Dan. She had her own problems to deal with.

"We slept great, like rocks. What happened here?" Serena raised an eyebrow, confused on why Blair had a sudden change of heart.

"Do you know a Victoria? She works for Bart?" Blair wanted to try to take care of this by herself. Chuck twitched and then rolled over onto his back. Blair held a finger up to her lips to silence Serena from answering. Chuck stretched and then sat up next to Blair and smiled at the group.

"Well good morning children, I hope we didn't keep you up last night. You all ready to celebrate Christmas eve?" Chuck pretended like he didn't hear Blair; knowing that he would be able to take care of it without her getting involved.

"Oh my goodness!" Jenny exclaimed as she and Nate walked into the living room. She was looking at the tree and decorations, but Nate could not keep his eyes off of Blair and Chuck; naked under blankets on the couch? Scandalous. "Who did this?"

Chuck held up his hand and everyone couldn't help but smiling. The Grinch managed to brighten up Christmas after all.

"If you don't mind me asking you to, will you please get dressed?" Serena asked them and everyone started laughing.

"Oh, sorry about that S. Will you all go into the kitchen maybe?" Blair retorted, not wanting everyone to see her bare butt. Sure it was cute, but Archibald and Humphrey did not need a peepshow. The group nodded and migrated into the kitchen. Once they were out of sight, Blair looked over at her... boyfriend and couldn't help but grin. She was glowing.

"Good morning Miss Waldorf, I can't believe we fell asleep. But I have business to take care of so I will escort you to the shower." Chuck stood up, tossing the blankets aside, and grabbed Blair by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. She pounded her fists on his back, laughing the entire time.

"Bass, I am totally going to kick your pasty ass once you put me down." He laughed, not being able to take her seriously. He opened their bedroom door and set her down on the bed. Quickly he shut the door and went over to his nightstand to find his phone.

"Now Blair, I seriously have business to take care of. I am going to put something on and then call the office. Will you please get into the shower so that I can do this alone?" Blair did not understand why he wanted to be alone, but she promised him she'd support him no matter what.

"Of course I'll do that." She stood up and started toward the bathroom.

"I love you," Chuck said to her as he started to pull on a pair of silky red boxers.

Blair shut the bathroom door behind her, and started the shower. She needed to drown the questions she had about what Chuck was about to do.

* * *

After shaving her legs, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed, Blair Waldorf sat on a bed, contemplating what her boyfriend was talking about with his ex-mistress. Chuck had been out on the patio for over an hour, and he showed no sign of coming in soon. Most likely he called Bart as well, but the fact that he was on the phone with the other woman drove her crazy.

A knock came at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Serena weakly smiled at Blair. "Ugh, the nausea is going to kill me." She sat down next to Blair and looked around the room. "Where's Basshole?"

Blair giggled. "He's outside breaking off his affair. Have you figured out what you're going to do?"

Serena sighed and flung her body back so she was laying down. "Yes, I know and I just hope it works out as I want it to."

"So who are you going to tell? I mean it's either Serena Archibald or Serena Humphrey." Blair stuck her tongue out, not liking the sound of either one of those names.

"I'm going to tell them both. If Dan really loves me then he will be able to take in all of this information over time and support our relationship. And with Nate I know that he'll do whatever he feels is best and not get in-between Dan and I. What's going on with Chuck?"

"He's ending his affair with his father's assistant, whom of which just happens to know dirty Bass family secrets," Blair replied as if it was just another day's drama.

Serena's eyes widened, not exactly sure if she heard Blair right. "No, he was sleeping with Victoria! Oh my goodness, what does she know?"

Before Blair could reply, the balcony door opened and Chuck walked into the bedroom. He looked very upset, and slammed his phone down on the dresser. Serena sat up and the two girls looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" Blair questioned. Chuck shook his head and she noticed his eyes were red and his face was blotchy. He was just crying.

Serena stood up, understanding that this was something very personal and she should let him speak to Blair. "Serena, you can stay."

Chuck sat down in a chair across from Blair and Serena, and immediately placed his head into his hands. "It's over."

That was the most reassuring thing Blair had ever heard Chuck say. _Why is he crying?_

"She is going to tell everyone. My father fired her and she is going to tell everyone everything. For once someone is going to outdo me." Chuck Bass was calling defeat? Wow, this girl must have much more dirt than she thought. He truly thought this woman was going to bring the Bass' down. Not if Blair Waldorf had anything to do with it.

"We only have a few days left stuck in here. Once we are able to go back home, we will rip this woman apart. But for now I need you to be strong and be excited for what the future holds for you. Like Christmas, Chuck Bass," Blair commented. He looked up at her and managed to force a weak smile on his face.

"Hey, you want some better news?" Serena asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Are we having a sleepover? Threesome?" Chuck questioned and the two girls giggled.

"Nope, but you are going to be an uncle, Chuck. I mean doesn't that give you something to look forward to?" Hearing Serena say that brought on so many emotions. They were still just kids and now Serena was going to have one of her own. Sure the UES would disagree with it, but to the six stuck in the cabin, this was a blessing. A reason for the six of them to remain friends for the rest of their lives. Little did they know, Chuck was going to give them another reason to stay close.

* * *

That evening, the couples played charades, ate pasta, and Serena eventually ending up telling Nate and Dan. Sure there was yelling, slamming of doors, and eventually Serena coming crying to Chuck and Blair's room, but all together it was a good night. Chuck and Blair were laying in bed watching TV when the blonde entered their room in fuzzy pink flannel pajamas and tears running down her face.

"Come in Serena, we have more room," Chuck commented as the two scooted over so that their best friend could get in bed. Once in, Serena pulled the blankets up to her chin and Blair put her arm around her.

"I can't wait to get out of here. They both got really upset but Nate handled it much better. He told me he'd do whatever he needed to do, and Dan just yelled. He said he was so disappointed and you know, I forgave him about Georgina!" Serena managed to muster all the anger she could as she slammed her fist down on the mattress. Under the covers Chuck held onto Blair's hand, thanking god that they weren't in the same situation.

"Don't let cabbage patch get to you. Tonight you can share a bed with us, S. It's like a sleepover," Blair commented with a smile. Serena looked like a pound puppy with tears filling her bright blue eyes.

"Only this time it's much hotter to sleep with two eighteen year old girls. Care to sandwich me?" Chuck questioned raising an eyebrow at the two girls.

"Ugh!" Serena sighed as she buried herself in the blankets. "You don't have to be so disgusting!"

Blair looked over at Chuck and winked. They just smiled at each other and continued watching TV.

"You know S, the family that plays together, stays together," Chuck finally commented after a moment of silence. Blair started laughing as Serena let out a heavy sigh.

"Goodness Bass, shut up. You're fine S, I'll keep him away from you. Go to sleep. Our new Vander Bass family needs it," Blair told her best friend as laid her head down next to Serena's. Chuck shut off the TV and joined the three laying down with their eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around Blair who was stroking Serena's blonde mess of curls and humming "Rock A By Baby," which was very fitting for the situation.

After five minutes of complete silence, Chuck was sure that the two girls were sleeping. He kissed Blair's ear lobe. "Merry Christmas, Miss Waldorf."

Blair moved closer to Chuck. "Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Bass."

"Soon you'll be my, Mrs." Blair smiled to herself.

"I know."

That night Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf, and Serena Vander Woodsen all slept in the same bed. S with child, B with love, and C with a very large surprise. Christmas will not only bring eggnog and presents, but will also come included with tears.


	9. The Blue Box

The next morning Blair Waldorf awoke in the arms of Chuck Bass. She was exactly where she wanted to be the rest of her life. On her other side was the beautiful Serena Vander Woodsen with drool on her pillow and her blonde mass of curls a mess. This scenario was her past, present, and future; a thought that made her smile even if things were going to get a little crazy with S having a baby.

Chuck opened his eyes and stretched his arm over Blair's head. "Good morning beautiful. " Her future husband for sure.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Bass. I am quite excited for everyone to open their gifts," Blair commented as she crawled over Chuck and off the bed. He laughed and tapped Serena on the shoulder. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"I was hoping you guys wouldn't try to wake me up." She pulled the blankets off of her and rolled onto her back. "Have you talked to Nate or Dan?"

The two shook their heads and Serena sighed. Blair peeked out the window to find it's still snowing, and then headed to the bathroom with robe in hand. Once she was in the bathroom, she washed her face and started the shower. Chuck and Serena started their own conversation once she was gone.

"So did you bring it?" Serena questioned as she sat up to look at him. Chuck smiled and nodded. "Oh Chuck she's going to love it, I am so excited for you two!"

Chuck stretched once again before getting out of bed. He crossed the room to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Under a pile of shirts he found a small box that was wrapped in metallic silver paper. He looked over at the blonde who was watching him intently. "It's in here, S."

Serena grinned from ear to ear as she crawled out of bed. "Oh Chuck, I am so excited! Go put it at the top of the tree so she can't see it. Then at the end of gift opening you can do it in front of everyone!"

The two couldn't stop smiling, as the bathroom door opened and Blair stepped out in her robe with her damp hair swinging above her shoulders. She looked at the two and raised an eyebrow. "Why in the world are you two so happy?"

"Secrets," Serena joked as she opened the bedroom door and bounced out of the room.

"Secrets don't make friends, S!" Blair yelled at the blonde. Chuck held the box behind his back as he made his way over to Blair. He kissed her on the forehead before exiting the room. Blair sighed and made her way over to the dresser to pick out clothes. Those two were up to something and that could never be good.

* * *

Dressed in a short red cocktail dress, Blair Waldorf curled her hair and placed a red bow in her hair before she sauntered into the living room to be greeted by the rest of the house. They already had the gifts in piles at their feet, so Blair sat down next to Chuck, assuming those were hers. Dan was seated next to Serena talking quietly, while Jenny and Nate were talking quite loudly about Christmas and how it was her favorite holiday. Chuck on the other hand was silent in his red velvet robe and whiskey in hand. He was quite the character and that's what she loved about him.

"Oh you party poopers, I believe we should open some gifts! It is Christmas after all," Blair commented as she reached for her first gift. Jenny clapped and reached for one of hers. The rest of the gang sighed and grabbed their first of many presents to open. Blair just smiled and opened her first one.

* * *

After the gift opening everyone was pleased with the outcome. Dan got some novels, a watch, and a cabbage patch doll, courtesy of Blair, and wasn't even arguing with Serena. Jenny and Nate got some lame presents that Blair could care less about, and she couldn't even remember what she got them. Chuck received more liquor, a couple of shirts, and cigars; the perfect concoction for Mr. Bass. Serena got a beautiful dress from Little J, some book of poetry, and some fabulous shoes which she couldn't wear anytime soon due to pregnancy. Blair on the other hand received a dress, jewelry, another copy of Breakfast at Tiffany's, and a book of poetry; the funny thing was nothing was from Chuck.

"Hey you, why didn't you get me anything?" Blair asked him with a pouty face. Chuck laughed and pointed up to the top of the tree. Serena started clapping and Blair looked very confused. She squinted and realized that at the top there was something shiny besides the star. Chuck got up and walked over to the tree. He grabbed the box and walked back over to Blair. The box was handed over and Blair looked at it in awe. What could he have possibly have gotten her?

The brunette pressed her lips together as she tore open the paper and looked at the blue box. Ear rings possibly? As she went to open to, the air in the room got heavier. Inside the box was the most gorgeous silver ring in crested with diamonds she'd ever seen. Speechless she looked up at Chuck. His eyes were starting to water.

"What's going on? Chuck, this is beautiful."

Chuck was silent as he started to bend down. Her breath caught in her throat as he knelt down on one knee and smiled at her. "Blair, I've been meaning to ask you this question for a really long time."

She couldn't believe what was going on right in front of her; Chuck Bass was down on one knee right in front of her. This was a sight she never thought she'd see. "What are you doing Chuck?" she whispered as tears started to stream down her face.

"Ever since the night we shared at Victrola I have not been able to stop thinking about you. Your red lips and your curly hair had be hooked. I've been through so much over the past couple of years and you have been here right by my side no matter what damage I've caused. I've gained the reputation of the drug using, womanizer type, but recently that is not the life I want to lead. You told me you love me Blair Waldorf, and I love you too.."

"Chuck you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do Blair, I am madly in love with you. I don't want to be with anyone else. So will you consider marrying me? Making me the happiest man in the world and taking my hand in marriage? I know we're young and we have no idea what we're doing but I promise that we can figure it out as long as we have each other. Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"

Blair thought she was going to pass out after she heard his speech. Chuck Bass had just purposed to her. Without saying anything Blair nodded and everyone in the room started clapping and cheering. Everyone was in tears as Chuck placed the ring on Blair's hand. The group all formed a circle and hugged the couple. Blair looked Chuck in the eyes, knowing this was her future; Chuck Bass is her future.


	10. The Change

*After the series of group hugs and tearful exchanges between the group of _friends_, Chuck and Blair retreated to their bedroom for a moment of peace. Although they were thrilled to be sharing this moment of joy with their friends, the couple needed a time to process the road ahead of them.

_Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me? _

Those words echoed in the back of her mind as she replayed the scene over and over again. She was not amazed that she was in this position or that she was engaged at eighteen, she was amazed that she was in this position with Chuck Bass; the play boy of the UES. No one ever thought that he would settle and she was very proud that she had the honor of being that woman. Hopefully he could follow through and not hurt her even more than he already has in the past.

"Bass, I have a question." She sat on the bed and gazed over at her future husband. A smile lingered on his lips as he loosened his tie and set it on top of the dresser. His eyes looked so soft, a look she had only seen when he looked at Lily, a look of complete and total affection.

"Yes Blair, what must you know?" He sat on the dresser and gave her his full attention.

She couldn't help but smile at him, he made things in her life seem easier, not as stressful as home made her feel. "I want to make sure that this is really what you want and not some crazy romantic thing you're trying to do to make sure that I am faithful. You have your own history for me to worry about."

"Ouch."

He put his hands over his heart and acted as if he had been hurt by her words. Blair rolled her eyes but couldn't help laugh at him. Sometimes the corny things he did were ridiculous, but some of them were the reason why she loved him. Chuck Bass knew how to make a girl smile. "Listen B, you need to know that I would never do anything I wanted to do. I know I don't have the best track record, but I could never bring myself to continue to hurt you. Things have become so complicated and through out it all I've known one thing the entire time; I love you Blair."

That answer was good enough for her. Chuck took her hand in his and together they looked at the rock that lay on her finger. She was completely in shock that he had picked out such a perfect ring. Maybe he did know her better than she thought he did.

Chuck noticed she was in deep thought with her head down and realized that she could be completely rethinking the engagement. He took his fingers and lifted up her chin. They made eye contact and Mr. Bass came to terms with the fact that his soon to be Mrs. was for sure thinking about calling it off. Was his past really that awful for her to not trust him? Oh goodness, that's a question he can answer himself.

_Has my past honestly fucked up everything with Blair?_

Instead of defending himself and everything he has ever done in his past, Chuck let go of Blair's hand and stood up. She looked at him in disbelief. "What's wrong?"

His head was spinning. The actions of the last eighteen years of his life began to take it's toll on his conscious; something no one, not even himself would happen. "I just need some time to think.."

Chuck grabbed his glass of whiskey he had sitting on the dresser and walked out of the room with a sigh.

_What the hell just happened? _

Blair's head was swimming almost as much as Chuck's was. Yeah she needed some time to think, but that wasn't a reason for him to stomp off and confuse her even more than she already was. There was not a doubt in her mind that they weren't in love, there were just doubts in both of their minds about how great of a husband Chuck would be. Could he honestly give up the girls, the booze, and the drugs to stay faithful to her? Time could only tell.


	11. The Bonding

*After two hours on laying on the bed in disbelief of her future husband's actions, Blair Waldorf decided to pull herself together and make the best of their trip. She ran a comb through her wavy brown hair before putting on her robe. Serena would know how to make her feel better, that's what best friend's are for. Her head was absolutely swimming and she needed to know what it all meant; she wanted to make sure that Chuck could be faithful and he left. That was never a good sign.

_God it's absolutely freezing in here. That means a Bass is around. _

As she rounded the corner into the living room, her guess became reality. Chuck was sitting on the couch with his back to her, in deep conversation with what looked like Dan. Neither one of them saw her, so she ducked back into the hallway, but stayed close enough to listen to their conversation.

_What the fuck do Humphrey and Chuck have to talk about? Committing suicide because they ruined their lives with babies and engagements? _

"Listen Chuck, I really appreciate everything you're trying to do for Serena and I, but I know that you have problems of your own to tend to. You and Blair should be celebrating right now. Not trying to make everything okay for Serena." Dan always was a downer, but this time it seemed like he really wanted everything to be okay for them. It was reassuring to know that someone was on their side.

Chuck took a sip of the drink he had in his hand, as always, and cleared his throat. "I understand what you're trying to do Humphrey, trust me trying to put off what you have to deal with is something I would be doing too. But listen, Serena really does care about you and yes she's made many mistakes over the years but she loves you Daniel. If it would have been Blair in that position, I would have stepped up and done what needed to be done. " Dan started laughing and Chuck shook his head. "I know that doesn't sound realistic but it's true. I've always been in love with Blair, and even though the baby would not have been mine, I would have helped her through it. Just promise me you're going to be a man, unlike me, and don't walk away from what you're afraid of. Embrace it and you guys will be okay."

Tears started to weld up in the corners of Blair's eyes as she listened to Chuck pour his heart out to Dan. Not only did he prove how much he cared about their pregnant best friend and her well being, but he also just summed up what was going on with him without opening up to her. He was afraid of not being good enough.

"Blair, what are you doing camping out in the hallway?" Blair jumped at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. She whirled around the find her best friend looking at her with an eye brow raised. The two smiled at how ridiculous Blair looked spying on Chuck and Dan.

"Shhh, don't yell. I know how weird this looks but I just had to listen. They're actually being really open talking about their relationships with us. I know it's wrong but I wanted to listen."

Serena put a finger up to her lips and pointed at the boys. That's what best friends do, they spy on their boyfriends together.


	12. The Ruined Dinner

*That night at dinner, the three couples sat around the table in silence. There were so many changes that were taking place within the circle of friends, that no one truly knew what to say.

"Will you pass me the mashed potatoes please little J?" Serena asked the blond who nodded and picked up the plate. As she handed them over to her, Dan who was pushing around his food on his plate looked up.

"You should continue getting a third serving Serena, you are eating for two now." After Dan made that comment Jenny gasped. Blair and Serena exchanged a glance to each other; Little J was not informed by her brother or her boyfriend that Serena was pregnant. Amazingly that wasn't much of a surprise to either one of them.

Chuck looked at him in disgust. "Daniel, your bitch is showing."

Dan rolled his eye and stood up. "I honestly cannot stand this bull shit anymore. I can't even stand to be in this house and look at you two. How could you Serena? How could you fuck him after you knew we were getting back together and you knew that I was friends with him?"

The whole table looked at Dan with absolute rage. Little J and Serena were starting to tear up. Jenny had no idea that Serena was even pregnant, let alone to find out that Nate was the one who impregnated her.. boy that must be quite the shock. Thank god Blair wasn't in that position of finding out that Chuck had gotten someone pregnant; there would not be an engagement.

Serena on the other hand had every reason to be crying her pretty eyes out. Dan, her current boyfriend, was flipping shit and making her feel like she made a huge mistake. It doesn't need to ruin his life, he can choose not to get involved. Blair began to feel sympathy pain as she looked at her friend begin to break down. This was not the vacation they had in mind. She needed to do something and quick to make everything was okay again.

"Humphrey sit your ass down and enjoy this meal." Blair did not need to make eye contact with him to know that he was startled. She very rarely yelled at him, but she knew that this time he wouldn't be yelling back. With Chuck around, her fiance, Dan's ass would be grass to fight with her. He sat down in his chair and folded his arms. His gaze did not leave his plate.

"I don't understand why you can't act like a grown up. I never asked you to take on this responsablitly. I know this is my burden to carry and I am going to carry it alone. So much for our relationship being real." That was the last time the group would see Serena for the night. The mess of blonde curls raced into her bedroom and retreated to her bed with the door locked. Every now and again if they listened closely they could hear sobbing.

Nate wiped his face with his napkin and set it down on his plate. "So much for a peasant vacation to get away from everything."

Jenny looked over at him. Her make up was running down her face and although she looked completely unattractive, Blair felt the slightest bit awful for her. That feeling of not knowing how to comprehend news was something she knew all so well.

"Nathaniel, you should take her bed. You two seem to have a lot to talk about." Chuck and Nate made eye contact and he nodded in agreement. Thank the heavens for best friends, they always know what you need to do next.

There was a sound of chairs being pulled around on the hard wood and dishes being taken from the table to the sink. Nate and Jenny said good night and slowly made their way down the hall to their bed room. When they heard their door shut Chuck and Blair turned their attention to Dan who was still seated at the table looking at his plate.

Blair shook her head in disgust. "How could you do that to her infront of everything Humphrey? All she asked for was the potatoes. That's your girlfriend you were talking to!"

Mixed emotions flooded Dan's face and he suddenly became hard to read. All of a sudden his eyes flooded with tears. He started weeping as he took his head into his hands. Blair and Chuck looked at each other in complete and total awe. Everyone seemed to be extremely emotional tonight.

"Listen Daniel, she didn't mean to upset you, she's just being honest. You need to stop acting like a child." Chuck picked up his glass and began swirling the brown liquid at the bottom around and around. Dan looked up at him.

"You are not one to sit here and tell me what to do! At least I'm not killing my kidney's and contracting herpes from every prostitute in Europe!" Chuck set down his glass and stood up. Oh no, there is not room for anymore drama in the Vander Bass vacation home.

Before Chuck was able to respond, Blair shot up in her seat and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please do not start anything right now, Chuck. It isn't even worth it. Dan's sorry, he's upset." Dan shook his head no and Blair shot him a dirty look. They were seriously acting like children. "You guys just need to take some time to process things."

The air in the room was ridiculously tense. _This is so not worth my time. These guys honestly need a dose of estrogen to calm them down._ Blair smiled to herself knowing that she knew exactly what needed to be done. The brunette turned to look at Dan who looked like he had been hit by a train. "Humphrey go to bed."

"I can't go in the bed room. Serena locked me out."

Of course she locked him out; that's what any girl would do after she was just insulted by her boyfriend in front of dinner guests. "You have a very good point Humphrey. I can give you some blankets for the couch."

He nodded, knowing that he would have to take anything he could get. "I don't think I can sleep though Blair, to be honest."

"You look like shit. Trust me, you need some beauty sleep." Dan wiped a tear from his cheek and gave a slight grin. Blair got the hint and went down the hallway to collect bedding so that he could get a wonderful night's rest on the couch.

* * *

*Once Blair was able to get Dan's bed made, she sauntered into her bedroom and shut the door.

"My, my Miss Waldorf, I thought we'd never be alone after the night we had." Chuck was laying in bed shirtless with the sheets pulled up to his waist. _Boy he looks amazing._

She smiled at him as she kicked off her shoes. "I know Mr. Bass, things have been extremely tense the past couple of days. I hope that we're alright though." She sincerely meant that.

He shrugged. Why they argued just a few hours earlier was still a mystery to her. It seemed now like it was even a mystery to him.

"Don't worry about it Chuck, I realize that we'll never be perfect. That doesn't stop me from loving you."

Swiftly she removed her clothes and pulled a silky red slip over her messy brunette hair. She ran her fingers through it as she smiled at herself in the mirror. After a second she looked back to see Chuck smiling at her from the bed.

"What are you looking at Chuck Bass?" The tone of her voice made him want her to be next to him. All he wanted to do was hold her and reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Nothing special Miss Waldorf."

"Wow, way to be a bitch, Bass." He started laughing as she started to crawl into bed. As soon as she had made her way up to him, Chuck took her into his arms. In his embrace is where she felt like home. It was where she'd always belonged.


	13. The Old Friends

*The future Mrs. and Mr. Bass awoke to the sound of someone banging on their door. Blair groaned as Chuck removed his arm from around her and checked the alarm clock. Who would need their attention at 7:00 in the morning?

"Chuck, Blair, would you two please open the door?" Of course, Serena would be the only person brave enough to try and wake them up.

"Go away, no one is dressed and we're in the middle of something." Blair giggled at how untrue Chuck's comment was. Lately they'd spent their night cuddling until they fell asleep. He was trying to show her just how much he cared about her in a different way.

"Ew, as much as I want to believe that, I know that if you were in the act then it would be much louder. We've all witnessed it on this trip."

"Jesus, am I really that loud?" Blair raised her eyebrows and Chuck nodded. She playfully slapped him as he smiled.

The banging on the door started up again. Chuck sighed as he crawled out of bed and put his robe on. He glanced over at Blair and she waved. The way that he looked at her with such affection is what she absolutely loved about him. Instead of that intense glare he was constantly giving everyone else, it was soft, more refined, a look she knew he saved for only those he cared about. They broke their gaze when Chuck walked over to the bedroom door. First he unlocked it and then he cracked the door. He stuck his head out.

"How can I help you Miss Vander Woodsen? I'm sorry but my helping hands are already being put to good use." Serena stuck out her tongue.

"Could you stop being Chuck-like for a few minutes?" He nodded and opened the door wider.

"Would you mind putting on some clothes B?" Serena covered her eyes with her hand. Blair looked down to see that she had forgotten to cover up her bare chest with the sheet. Quickly she pulled it up and gave Chuck a sheepish smile. He winked at her.

"Sorry about that S, what's going on?" The blond uncovered her eyes and sighed.

"Little J locked herself in the bathroom last night and called her dad. How Nate didn't manage to stop her is beyond me."

Blair raised an eyebrow. How exactly was what Little J was doing relevant to waking them up at seven in the morning?

"Why is that a problem?" Chuck asked, as if reading Blair's mind.

"It's a problem because he called my mom and guess who talked to Mr. Bass and Mrs. Waldorf?" As soon as Serena said those names Chuck and Blair's cell phone's started ringing on the night stand. The two looked at each other in complete awe. They hadn't thought about what they were going to tell their parents.

Chuck leaned up against the door, obviously feeling a little faint. "Have you talked to your mom yet Serena?"

She let out a fake laugh. "Yeah right, why would I set myself up for THAT conversation? Hey mom, you know how I've been really sick lately? Oh yeah that's because I'm pregnant with Nate Archibald's baby when I'm dating Dan Humphrey. That just makes me sound sluty."

The blond had a very valid point to avoid that conversation with her parents. Now more than ever Blair wished she had the same excuse. She didn't know how her mother would react to the news of her engagement. They were eighteen so they could decide do whatever they wanted to, but Blair did live under her mother's roof. If only it were as easy as when they were kids; they could do anything and not have to deal with their consequences.

"That is a very good point, S. Give us a few moments please so that we can get dressed. Chuck wasn't lying about us not wearing much."

Serena exited the room and shut the door behind her. Chuck strolled over to the dresser and took his robe off. Blair giggled at seeing him stand butt naked in front of her in broad day light.

"Oh Chuck Bass, take it off!"

He turned and looked at her with a grin, but proceeded to slip his clothes on. The look of complete affection had turned to a state of stress, confusion. As much as he loved her, she knew that he had no idea what to do about their parents. It was quite possible that Bart would murder Chuck and completely disown him. The Bass legacy cannot be carried on by a "child" that was married at the age of eighteen. Majority of their female clients enjoyed the idea of investing because that meant they had a chance with the youngest, single Bass. With that aspect of the business gone, Bart might go into cardiac arrest. That's not something Blair would allow. If Bart does not want them to wed then they wouldn't.

"Chuck, I want you to know that we do not have to get married any time soon. I want you to be able to succeed in the business before you worried about being tied down and having a family." Blair spoke from her heart; she honestly did not want to interfere with that situation.

He shook his head and sighed as he sat at the foot of the bed. The look he gave her was so intense that she couldn't make eye contact with him for too long without feeling like he was burning holes where her eyes should be. "Blair, don't be silly. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if that wasn't what I wanted. Sure a family is some time in the future and not right now, but I can manage the business with my father with or without a wife, and I won't let him tell me otherwise."

_What about this Victoria bitch? She could ruin everything._ The thought of the other woman lingered in the back of her brain. It was Bart's assistant. That means that she knows tons of dirty laundry on the Bass family and would jump at the chance to share their secrets if she's fucked over. When they get home that's exactly what Chuck wants to do; screw the bitch over. He came into the house having an affair and is going to leave engaged to another woman. This could look very bad to the media.

Before Blair was able to question him anymore, Chuck stood up and walked into the bathroom. She flinched when the door slammed shut. "What the fuck just happened?"

Instead of going after him and trying to figure out what's wrong with her future husband, she pulled her slip back over her head and exited the room. She made her way down into the kitchen and found Nate sitting on a bar stool. He smiled at her and signaled for her to sit next to him. She nodded and sat.

* * *

"Jesus the past few days have been really intense." Nate's voice was scratchier than usual and his eyes were blood shot. He was either high or had just got done crying. Either one was possible for the situation.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." The events of the past couple of days were insane.

"Think about it, Serena's pregnant with my baby, you and Chuck are engaged of all people, and I am completely and totally single. Jesus Christ." It began silent as the two looked down at the counter. They made eye contact and the two burst out laughing.

"It's not exactly what I imagined this week would be like but you know shit happens. I am excited to see what's going to happen when we go home." After Blair made that comment they burst out in laughter once again.

"I can tell you what's going to happen. Lily is going to send Serena away to have the baby, Bart is going to tell Chuck to call off the engagement, and I think that we all are going to be forbidden to go on vacation together again. Our parents are going to be scared for life." The two began to laugh so hard that they had tears starting to form in the corners of their eyes. It then became very clear to them that they were not crying because they were laughing, they were crying because they were upset. They knew everything they were laughing about is true and that they are all completely screwed when they go home. Blair was going to need to call of her engagement and Nate was going to need to part with Serena and the baby. God their futures did not look bright.


	14. The Kiss

*After three hours of sitting at the bar with Nate, Blair Waldorf was ridiculously drunk and boy it showed. They were both amazed that her fiancé hadn't come to collect her ages ago, but until that time came she was enjoying acting like it was old times... Minus the engagement ring that now sat on her petite finger.

In between giggles she looked down at her phone. **Twenty missed calls, twenty new voice-mails.**

_Shit, how can I explain the engagement to my mother?_

As Nate talked at her, Blair spun her new engagement rock around her finger, hoping that the explanation would come to her. Inspiration was sure coming the more she drank, but it was probably only something drunk Blair would understand.

"B, am I boring you?" Nate looked at her with a concerned expression and Blair just gave him a weak smile.

"You're not boring me, Nate. Sorry my head is just in a different place…" She started to explain herself but he nodded. He knew exactly what she meant.

"No need to give me an explanation. I'm just glad that we were able to take this time to you know… Get wasted?" The two started laughing uncontrollably.

Nate had always been one to keep Blair grounded, he was able to take her mind off of awful situations. She decided a long time ago that Chuck Bass was her man and that she did not need someone who made her feel alright like Nate did. Chuck made her feel amazing. Every time she was in his arms she knew that she had made the right choice. He just felt like home.

Just as Nate was dipping his glass to finish the rest of his drink, Dan walked into the room and flung himself into the empty seat next to Blair. As he sat down he let out a sigh. There was an empty glass sitting next to the Whiskey bottle that he grabbed and filled to the brim.

"Well hello Mr. Hump- Ha ha. Hump," Blair blamed the liquor for acting so childish. Nate burst out in laughter and Dan looked at them like they were idiots.

"Um are you two doing alright?" He raised an eyebrow before taking a swig of his drink. Leave it to Dan to try to damper the mood.

Blair turned and looked at Dan for a long moment. He started to shift uneasily in his seat under her gaze. There was a mental note taken that her eyes were slightly glazed over.

Suddenly without warning Blair reached out and grabbed Dan's face in her hands. He looked mortified and she just grinned at him. Although he was attracted to her, he was thrown off by her abrupt actions.

"Dearest Daniel, I just wanted to see what it was like to-," she quickly leaned in and planted a light, but sharp peck on his lips. "I just wanted to see what it was like to give you a kiss."

Dan looked like he didn't know what hit him and Nate just sat there in complete awe. Blair started cracking up; it was just something she had always wondered about.

To make it less awkward Nate started laughing as well and Dan even cracked a smile. "Can I ask why you did that, Blair?"

The only response she gave was a shrug and then she crawled on top of the counter top, "Good-night".

When it came to Blair having some liquor in her no one knew what she'd do exactly. All that the two boys knew as they watched the smashed brunette fall asleep on the counter in front of them is that she is beautiful. She is perfect.


	15. The Hot Mess

*Chuck was lying on the bed listening to about the hundredth message from his father when Nate and Dan came through the doorway. He raised his eyebrow, trying to figure out how the two boys went from enemies to best friends overnight.

"Yes boys, how can I help you?" Nate and Dan said nothing but started cracking up.

Nate pointed down the hallway with a huge smirk on his face. "You're not going to believe me even if I tell you."

_What could possibly he have to say that I wouldn't believe? Oh shit, is my father here?_

Quickly Chuck 'rose to his feet and followed the two giggling fools down the hallway. His mind was racing at all the things that could be going wrong. With Nate and Dan being drunk anything could be funny to them.

As soon as he entered the kitchen words completely escaped him. Blair was sound asleep on the counter. She had obviously been drinking with the boys.

_Did I really piss her off that bad to be drinking with Serena's lovers? _

"What the fuck happened here? Is she alright?" Chuck's eyes were suddenly enraged as he looked at the two boys. Nate continued to laugh and sat down on the leather sofa in the living room. Dan, being the least drunk of the group just smiled at him. There were not words to describe what had just happened between the three of them.

"She's fine, just slightly smashed. If you just let her sleep it off she'll be fine."

Chuck sat in a barstool in front of Blair and put his head in his hands. The engagement was the right idea, he knew that, but ever since they had made that leap Blair had been in such a strange mood. She was constantly worried about the impression this was going to make on the company and his father. Finally he understood that she was finally acting like a wife; she was putting his needs in front of her own.

Blair stretched her arms over her head and yawned as she opened her eyes slightly. He smiled at her, even though she was a hot mess.

"Good morning Miss Waldorf, you had quite a lot to drink." The brunette sat up and looked at the two empty bottles next to her.

"Oh I know. You got mad at me so I came to drink with Nate. Then Dan came and we all just kept drinking." She didn't need to explain herself to him and she knew that, but with all the liquor in her system verbal diarrhea continued to take place.

Chuck just laughed and helped her get down. Her vision was fuzzy and everything was slightly spinning. It was a mental challenge not to throw up as she took the leap off of the counter.

"She forgot to mention the part where she ki-"Nate started to yell out what had taken place earlier without thinking.

Chuck turned to look at the two sitting in the living room and noticed that Dan got a mortified look on his face just as Nate was going to finish his sentence. He quickly covered Nate's mouth and smiled at him. _Something is defiantly going on._

"What the hell is going on here? Why is everyone drunk and making fools out of themselves?" Chuck started to look angry as he looked them all over.

"All I did was kiss Dan, Jesus it's not that big of a deal." Blair grabbed a glass and a bottle and proceeded to make her way out of the room. Chuck was left standing there is complete and total awe. His fiancé had just admitted to kissing another guy.

Before he knew what he was doing he made his way over to Dan and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "I hope that you fucking get what's coming to you. No one kisses my fiancé and gets away with you. You are so lucky that I'm not in the mood to strangle you with my tie."

Nate pulled the two apart and Dan sat back in his chair mortified. "Blair was the one who kissed me."

Chuck closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes I heard what you said. She's drunk so I don't blame her for acting childish. That ring on her finger means that she's no longer on the market though FRIEND. Why don't you try kissing your girlfriend some time?"

There was a tense silence between the men as the two on the couch looked down at the floor. Chuck just laughed. "Oh that's right because she's pregnant with Nate's baby. You two are pathetic."

He walked over to the counter and smashed a glass on the floor before exiting the room. Quickly he made his way down the hallway and into the bedroom he shared with the woman he loves. Although she did just make a huge mistake he wouldn't blame her for it.

"Waldorf, where are you baby?" She was not in the bed and she wasn't on the balcony so there was only one place she could be. Quickly he opened the bathroom door and found her lying next to the toilet. The brunette smiled at him and he couldn't help but laugh.

He crouched down and rubbed her face with the side of his hand. "I love you kitten."

She smiled at him. "I love you too," was all she said before she pulled herself over the toilet bowl and puked.


End file.
